Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon
by risingfallback
Summary: GaaHina He was her stalker, a technical school genuis. She was the freshman track star that recieved his love. It really is true: opposties attract. Gaara tries to win her love, while dealing with the fact that she is utterly clueless. complete sequel out
1. Demon

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto or the band Linkin Park. Though owning both does appeal to me greatly. I do however; own the plot so no copying it. Please review.

Before you read I want to dedicate this story to someone special to me that just died: my great grandfather. He was the only great grandpa I got to know and I wish I could have shown him all my work on FanFiction. This story is for him. And whatever happens after death, I just hope that he is feeling better and is happy.

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

The smell of burning metal was one that not many could appreciate at nearly three in the afternoon. Or any time really.

A red head stood, a pair of pliers in his hands, watching the handle turn carefully as the metal was chipped away. When it reached the end, he placed the pliers down and shut the machine down. He grabbed the chuck key, inserted it into the chuck and turned. Wrapping the end of the metal with a paper towel he jiggled it out. Measuring it with a micrometer he determined it was the right measurement.

"Hey, Gaara!" another boy called out at the red head loudly.

Sabaku Gaara turned and noted it was his older brother Kankuro. He was fairly average looking with brown hair, and dark eyes. His clothes were average as well; he wore all black, with brown work boots. The only thing that really made him stand out was his purple face paint that was applied in intricate designs currently covered up by plastic goggles.

"Kankuro," Gaara deadpanned.

Gaara himself was not average. He was tall for his age, with fiery hair and aquamarine eyes, shadowed in black. He wore baggy clothes that consisted of a red shirt with Linkin Park written in black graffiti letters. His pants were regular jeans that hung fairly low but not enough to flash everyone his black boxers. His own goggles were sleek and more modern like sunglasses.

"Come on, we have to clean up. All done for the day," his brother told him, picking Gaara's project up and examining it. He whistled. "Damn, you always get it just right, little bro."

Gaara took the metal away, heading for his locker. Kankuro followed, lifting his goggles up on to his head.

"It's not that I make it perfect; it's just that you can't get it even close," he mocked, putting his own goggles atop his fiery hair. Gaara lifted the latch to the door, and stepped in, attempting to close it on Kankuro. His brother sidestepped it, and walked in behind him, sticking his tongue out like the immature teen he was.

Gaara shut the locker door, plunging his perfect handle into darkness. He stalked off to the other side of the room, stretched to get an old broom and then headed back into the shop, where the other teenagers were busy cleaning up for the day.

"Sometimes I feel like you should be the older brother and I should be the last little brat," Kankuro huffed, sweeping his own section of the floor. He pushed the shrapnel into a neat little pile with his broom and turned back to the red head. "Why do you have to be such a stuck up little brat-snob?"

"If I would have turned out like you, then I am certainly glad that I am the youngest," Gaara told him, sweeping up the metal to join his brother's. Teasing his brother was just too easy sometimes. Scratch that. It was easy all the time.

"What's got your boxers in a twist?"

Gaara glared at him, scarier than most since he had such dark rings around his eyes. Kankuro, used to it, smirked and let the subject drop. If his baby brother wanted to talk to him, he would. It would not help to push him.

The teacher, a tanned, built man, yelled, "Alright, cleanings done, you can get ready to leave," he boomed.

Gaara put his broom back and fetched his shoes. They were Etnies, black and red. He slipped them on, not bothering to tie them. Sauntering back, he carelessly sat down on the bench, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring so he could be free.

Machine shop wasn't that bad. In fact, Gaara loved it. He could watch the metal turning, being shredded to become smaller, for hours and didn't mind the nasty smell of the oil he placed on the tool, smoking. All in all, it was one of the few things he didn't detest.

The actual room was large to occupy the machines that were needed for the shop. The ceiling looked like it was made of mold, but it was just regular concrete. Certain areas were closed off, for torches, and the lathes were over in the corner that Gaara had used. He liked the room, but he wished that the machines were more up to date. Some were still the older version and he hated to have to swap with the others and use them. They were such a hassle.

When the bell rang, Gaara bolted out of the shop, heading towards the parking lot, to beat traffic. He had his own car, pretty decent for a sophomore without a job. It was a dark blue Mustang, from the previous year. After one of his more violent outbreaks Gaara had been given it as well as his own apartment that he let his brother and older sister crash at from time to time. Mostly they stayed at the mansion of a house their father called "home" and Gaara called "hell".

Tearing out of the parking lot, he headed south, to the next town over. His Linkin Park cd was blaring "Numb" and he tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat. He took a left, his path the same one he had been taking almost every day after school since he had gotten his license.

Gaara was not a normal teen by any standards. He had had bad times with his father beating him as a child, calling him a demon, and throwing glasses at him, damaging his psyche. His father never touched Kankuro, or his sister Temari, but for some reason he wanted nothing to do with Gaara. So, he had grown up hated, sheltered only by his siblings. The beatings stopped when Gaara was thirteen and towering over his father by about three inches. He thanked his genes for once, for making him so tall.

The nickname "Demon: had even stuck and it had been placed on his plates for his car. He didn't mind now; he was away from his father and he could live almost normally. He trudged to school every day, put up with his siblings' antics and gave free guitar and drum lessons to kids that couldn't afford it, having found it a good release after all the beatings he had taken as a child.

There was one thing he did that most people would call illegal and morally wrong. It was his obsession, the one thing he couldn't get enough of, no matter what. He hadn't shared it with anybody, waiting for the right time to tell. He was patient when need be.

Gaara pulled into an empty parking spot on a random street, being extra careful to not hit anything, as he didn't feel like being noticed anymore than was needed. He put his safety goggles on again, covering his distinct eyes, and swung himself out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Locking the car, Gaara followed a just barely visible path that he himself had discovered for a reason.

Gaara looked passively at the scenery. There were many trees, both pine and regular spaced out unevenly like expected. Finding wild flowers growing, he bended over and examined them up close. One type caught his attention. They were white with lavender on the outer part of the petals.

_They remind me of her…_he thought, and he plucked them from the ground, making sure not to knock the petals off. He couldn't damage them, since they reminded him of someone important.

Yes, Gaara had many problems, but finding someone he cared about was not one of them. He had found someone he loved greatly, worshipped even. He cared about her beyond anyone's scope of understanding.

A certain freshman from another school had caught his eye. She was beautiful, talented, modest, and was a damn good runner. Her name…?

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata! Get that sweater off right now, before you keel over from heat stroke!"

"Yes, sensei," a small voice replied, not wanting to argue.

Hyuuga Hinata stripped her jacket off, revealing the ill-fitting team uniform. The blue and white top was tight across her large chest and her matching shorts rode up too high, showing off her legs. Feeling the stares of some of the guys in the crowd she blushed, and faced the ground shyly her long hair covering her face from view.

She was of medium height, with unique indigo colored hair that reached mid-back. Kiddy bangs reached to just above her lavender and white pupiless eyes, while longer strands framed her pale, heart shaped face.

_Why do the uniforms have to be so tight?_ She thought, tugging on her top a bit, in hopes that it would magically grow to another size. She miserably looked at it and sighed

"The four hundred is up next!" the announcer boomed into the microphone, startling her.

Hinata followed the other runners to the red bouncy feeling track and got in line near the inside, tensing herself for the start.

Boom! The gun signaled the beginning and Hinata launched herself forward, running with effort but not enough to completely wipe her out. When she was running, she didn't have to worry about being perfect or trying so hard. She could just let herself go and do something that she enjoyed and wished to partake in.

The finish point loomed closer and she pushed herself harder, her heart beating erratically, and her breath coming in short pants. She ran hard and she crossed the line, running farther than necessary to stop. When she was finished, she patted her knees, and breathed in deeply, relishing the feeling of accomplishment, even if she might not have won.

"First place: Tenten. Second place: Hyuuga Hinata," the loud voice announced, telling them their times, and the places of the runners. Hinata listened to her own and then zoned out, just concentrating on breathing.

Hinata frowned; she always lost to Tenten. She was a year older, with brown hair tyed into two buns on either side of her head and matching colored eyes. She was an awesome runner, better than Hinata, with a fairly nice personality. Hinata didn't hate her, but rather she wished she could beat her at least once. But for a freshman she was doing awesome having lettered in only two meets.

Hinata walked back to the middle of the field, dug through her blue sports bag and surfaced a full water bottle. She guzzled the water hungrily and then capped it, placing it on top of her discarded purple jacket.

"Hey, Hina!" a loud, rough voice called out to her.

Turning to the right, Hinata smiled as she saw her long time pal Inuzuka Kiba. He was a wild child, the complete opposite of Hinata. He had messy brown locks, with slit like black eyes, and two red triangle birthmarks on his cheeks. His simple brown tee shirt and baggy pants completed the look and Hinata wondered yet again why he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Hey, Kiba," she said, softly, as was normal.

Kiba plopped down besides her, ignoring the icy cold gazes directed at him. "Good work as always, I must say," he complimented, patting her on the head. She pouted at him cutely and he grinned, his fang like teeth showing.

"I still want to beat Tenten though," she mused, fingering her bag.

"I know," he teased. "It's like, your goal in life. Or for the next three years."

Hinata stuck her tongue out childishly and he couldn't help but reach over and ruffle her hair again. She was just too cute to resist when she let herself out of her shell, which she seemed to do when he was around. He could proudly state that he was one of the few that could make her smile.

"HINATA YOU ROCK MY SOX!" a loud voice echoed through the course. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and there stood a blond, spiky haired teen with cerulean eyes and funny whisker like scars on his face. He was waving and Hinata could feel her heart speed up and her face flush. She waved back.

"That baka," Kiba muttered under his breath, so Hinata couldn't hear him. He knew that she liked the blond for some reason, but he couldn't fathom why. They didn't talk about it. How she could like Uzumaki Naruto was beyond him.

Hinata twiddled with her fingers, a habit that only resurfaced when around Naruto. She had been crushing on him for a year now, but he remained only a good friend to her. He was the only one that couldn't see that she liked him.

_Naruto…_she thought sadly. _…Why don't you like me? Am I just not good enough for you?_

It was true. Naruto was crushing on Haruno Sakura, a bitchy, manipulative wannabe whore with pink hair. She used Naruto to try to make her own crush, Naruto's friend, Uchiha Sasuke, jealous. Hinata envied her for having Naruto's love and affection. She wanted it so badly, as much as she wanted to beat Tenten. And that was a lot.

Kiba patted her once more on the head. "Look, I'll drive you home, once your meets done. I had better get my ass back to the bleachers before your couch kicks it. I don't want running spikes lodged back there."

Hinata giggled and waved as her friend disappeared in the crowd, jogging back to Naruto. She reclined on the grass and waited for the meet to be over.

* * *

Gaara was just one in the crowd today, just as he was whenever he went to one of her meets. He would blend in with the crowd from the opposing team, not really suspicious. He could be a boyfriend or a relative. Only the girls paid him any attention, checking him out and trying to make passes at him. He ignored them, focusing only on Hinata.

Gaara watched her friend leave her, trotting off to join the blonde. He hated them both. Gaara wanted her attention and they got it. Gaara was like most males; he thought of her as his and didn't want to share.

Out of the two though, he hated Naruto the most. He held Hinata's heart and what was worse is the fool had no idea. It burned Gaara to think of him, so he turned away and watched the girl relax a bit.

Gaara could pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen for her. It was back when he was a freshman and she was in eighth grade.

_Temari had forced him and Kankuro to go one of her track meets. It was hot and Gaara had tried to pay attention but his focus was wavering. There was some girl a row in front of him, with a blonde boy next to her. _

"_Aright, Hina, watch Tenten. When you join the team next year, you have to beat her!" the blonde instructed._

"_Right, Naruto," she answered softly. Gaara almost had to strain to hear her. It was not normal for a girl to be so quite. All the women he knew where loud, overbearing and generally a royal pain in the butt._

"_You kick ass at running, so I know you'll be able to beat her," he enthused, and Gaara could see that the tips of her ears had turned red. For some reason he liked it._

"_I don't think I'm that good," she answered modestly. _

_Gaara could feel his heart sped up, his hands shake and he wanted nothing more than to spin her around and see her face. However, he didn't need to, since he saw her face right before Temari dragged them away. _

_He thought she looked like an angel, the opposite of him. It was magnetic and he couldn't get enough of her. _

_For the next year he stalked her without her ever knowing._

Ever since then, he would follow her around after school, go to all of her track meets, and leave flowers at her house for her. She was his obsession, his love, and no one knew about her, even his own family. He couldn't tell them, cause his brother and sister would worry and his dad would find some indirect way of twisting it.

He watched her wistfully as she hefted her bag over her shoulder and then scanned the crowd for her friend, her eyes captivating him. They were her best feature he thought. They radiated all of her innocence and love. Something Gaara respected and loved about her.

Gaara milled around in the crowd, clutching the flowers behind his back. He wouldn't give them to her, as he couldn't let her see him. Not yet. He was patient when it came to something he cherished and wanted. He would slowly introduce himself into her life, let her get to know him, and then when she feel for him-he was confident that she would- he would take her away from everyone and love her like no one else could. She was his-even if she didn't realize it.

_Hyuuga Hinata…get ready to become Sabaku Hinata. _

* * *

Just a couple of notes here:

I was originally going to put Gaara in Automotive, but then I realized something…I know nothing about Automotive. Since I spent a week in machine shop I put him in that.

Yes there will be Sakura bashing. I don't like her. Frankly, if I owned Naruto she would have been dead a long time ago.

This is strictly a GaaHina. Just so you know.

Please review. I work hard and would like to know if I did something wrong like the track part.

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Angel

I don't own Evanescence or any other band mentioned no matter how much I would like to. Just so I don't have to keep saying it. If I own it I will tell you. So yeah I own the plot. Don't copy it please!

I don't really like admitting that I don't own Naruto so there isn't a disclaimer on that since I already said it. The closest I am to owning Naruto is owning the manga and a Naruto lunchbox.

There is more of Hinata in this chapter so enjoy!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They made me feel awesome and loved and that I am at least getting better with writing. So if you could please continue I would be really pleased. Author's Notes at the end so read them, before you ask questions.

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Hinata scurried through the hall, making sure to step light so as not to wake her father. He was sound asleep in the middle of the day, the maid had told her, and Hinata didn't want to be the first to make him rise and shine. Making it to her room safely, she closed the door softly, and leaned on the cold wood, sighing.

Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, was a hard man to live with. He could be cold and unresponsive, and favored her little sister, Hanabi, and her cousin Neji. Occasionally he was nice, like letting her choose the high school she wanted to attend. Picking Cheery Blossom High was the right choice, since she had Naruto and Kiba with her, and a goal to beat Tenten. It was perfect even if she felt she herself wasn't.

She threw her bag onto her desk chair and sat on the edge of her made up day bed, leaning over to untie her spiked running shoes. She walked over to her walk in closet and lined them up neatly in the row where she kept her shoes.

Hinata's room reflected a lot of her personality since it was the place she spent most of her time in. The walls were painted light blue, and the ceiling was a navy blue, like the night sky. Her wood floor was covered with a purple throw rug in the middle, under her fanned ceiling light. She had her mother's rocking chair in the corner of her room across from her balcony where she had white curtains flowing down to the ground and a white and purple desk with a spinney chair.

Hinata went over to her balcony, tying her hair into a high ponytail. She wrapped her small mp3 player onto her arm and opened the doors leading out to her view of her wide yard.

Green grass and many hills was the main thing Hinata noticed every time she walked out here. She breathed in the fresh air and looked over the large yard, grateful that she lived on such a gorgeous estate. Then she turned away, and examined her own little world of beauty.

Flowers of all kinds littered the railings and ground, in various styles of pots and vases. Most were bright but a couple was more lightly colored, like the lavender ones she had found on her doorstep two weeks ago. She fingered the petals fondly, and then gripped a dark green watering can that rested on the ground at her feet. Retreating to her private bathroom, she filled the can with water in the seashell shaped sink and then tottered back, making sure not to spill any on to her floor.

The eerie sound of Evanescence was blaring in her ears, the song, "Bring Me to Life" touching her. It was among her favorite songs, sung by one of her all time favorite bands, and she hummed along to the beat, as she poured water onto the flowers.

Hinata had been receiving the flowers anonymously for about year. They had started coming during the summer of last year; usually store bought red roses at first, the symbol of love. They turned up on her porch, with the cards attached to them the only indication that they were for her. They always depicted a sun and an angel, then her name at the bottom. She couldn't think of why the angel would be on there as well: a sun, yes, because that was the meaning of her name, but an angel? Neji had told the guards to make sure they caught the boy but so far no luck. He was a sly one; she gave him that.

Hinata set the can down back on to it's spot on the ground, and then leaned on the railing, propping her elbows up. She faced the country dreamily, the blue sky reminding her of Naruto.

"Hinata," a monotone voice said right behind her, just loud enough for her to hear over the music.

Hinata jumped and nearly rammed into the metal before turning to see a longhaired teen. He gripped her arms and helped her to regain her balance. If she had looked close enough she would have seen a faint smile stretched across his face.

"I'm so sorry, Neji," she apologized, turning her music off, so as not to be rude to her cousin.

"It's alright, Hinata," Neji told her, smirking.

Neji looked at all the flowers, disgusted. He wanted to know who this boy was, that was so tricky that not even some of the best-trained guards in Japan could identify or even capture him. Neji was overprotective of his little cousin, and he didn't want any filthy boy or worse a man to taint her. She was too pure for the world, and he would make sure she stayed that way until she found a guy that could take care of her and love her-so long as Neji and Hiashi approved, of course.

"Ah, is big sis in trouble?" a sneaky voice called out from Hinata's room, somewhere around her desk.

"Hanabi," Neji warned, menacingly.

A small brown haired girl popped out quickly, a glint in her white eyes. She looked a bit like Hinata but she was more lively and outgoing, preferring many activities she liked instead of just one she loved.

Hanabi skittered toward Hinata, and grabbed her hand, staring wide-eyed at the flowers. "Are all these for you, Hina?"

Neji snorted. "This punk had better get caught soon," he stated, crossing his arms and glaring at the flowers. "The guards so far have no clue who it is."

Squeezing Hinata's hand, Hanabi yelled, "Oh, Hina has a secret admirer! I hope he's cute! Maybe then he'll join my fan club!"

"Damn brat," Neji sneered. Hanabi did not receive his protection as she could take care of herself quiet well, having been taught martial arts since she was three, just like Hinata had. That and she didn't have hormonally unbalanced teenage boys after her. Yet. He would kill anyone that came within a ten-meter distance of his sweet little cousins. He already had the Uzumaki and the Inuzuka on his hit list. He planned to get rid of them sometime in the near future.

Hinata smiled down at her sister and patted her soft hair, running her fingers through it, combing the messed up knots out. She loved Hanabi, and treated her more like a mother than a sister. Their own mother had died a while ago, so Hinata had stepped up and taken more responsibility, mostly leading the maids and taking care of her sister. The rest was taken care of by Neji and sometimes her father, when he was feeling up to it.

Hanabi tugged Hinata back into her room and sat down on the bed. Hinata sat cross-legged on her other side, preparing for the long talk she was sure Hanabi would make her sit through, and Neji leaned on the wall, watching them both like a hawk. They did call him big brother for a reason, after all.

* * *

Gaara lounged out on his black couch, bored. He had gotten back from the meet about an hour ago, finished his homework that wasn't due until next week and had already watched enough TV to fill him up. He was bored and nothing seemed to really appeal to him at the moment. Hinata watching sounded good but he couldn't risk getting caught peeking at her at the Hyuuga estate. Her guards were damn good and had almost caught him the last time he had dropped flowers off at the doorstep. He smirked; he was too sneaky to get caught. It was one of his more-ahem- weird talents. 

He rose, and calmly trotted off to the kitchen, digging some food out of the pathetically stored fridge for supper. The leftovers Temari had given him didn't appeal to him at all, so he slammed the refrigerator door shut. Slipping his Etnies on, he grabbed the keys on the hall table and locked the door behind him, going through the lobby to the parking lot across the street.

Gaara turned the engine on and backed out, looking both ways before moving. He may be called the demon but that didn't mean that he was a heartless bastard. It might imply that he was a heartless bastard but obviously if he was in love, he wasn't.

Not having any particular destination in mind, he just drove around, easing a bit of his boredom away. Subconsciously, he seemed to be pulled toward Konoha, the town that Hinata resided in. He pulled up to her school, and got out, observing. It wasn't much; a three story brick school with plenty of room for the varying sports that it offferd. He was sure that was the reason for Hinata coming here; she excelled in track. Every time she ran he could feel his heart thump faster, like a heart attack he could live with. Her hair whipping through the air and the free look on her face made him want her even more. It wasn't just lust he was feeling for her: no it was much more than lust. He wanted her both mind and body, wanted her to want him just as much as he wanted her, and he wanted her to be by his side forever as his wife. It was love. He was sure of it.

Kicking some stray bits of gravel out of his way, Gaara walked calmly around the very track that Hinata had been running at earlier. Glancing around, he made sure he was alone, as he didn't enjoy lots of human interaction. The less the better. He whipped his brand new cell out, and used speed dial to call.

A couple of rings later a sleepy voice said, "What?"

"Temari, are you busy right now?" he asked nicely, or at least as nice as he could.

"Why?" His sister was suspicious to say the least.

"I need a favor," he told her bluntly, not wanting to disturb her-and himself- for longer than he had to.

Intrigued, she asked, "Oh really? And what would this favor be?"

"I need you to make sure that the spawn doesn't come over to my apartment after he sees my gas bills," he told her, kicking some more gravel. He called his father the spawn for obvious reasons.

On the other side of the phone, Temari raised a single blonde eyebrow. "And why would I do that? Gaara where have you been going every day? When I get off work early, you're never at the apartment. Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked nervously, praying that he wasn't. The sandy haired blonde didn't think she could handle more family trouble.

Gaara hated to make her worry but he couldn't tell her the truth just yet. Not until he had Hinata as his own. "Look, I'm not doing anything wrong. The bill just might be a bit higher then normal and I don't want to see him. Please Temari?" he begged, so out of character for him.

Temari couldn't say no to his pleading. It was just too damn cute and he almost never did it. "But if you do get in trouble," she warned, "remember who's going to save your ass and then kick it all the way to Uranus."

He smirked. Typical Temari. "I love you too," he muttered sarcastically, and closed his cell, bracing himself for all the swearing she would do later when she turned up at the apatment. But true to her word, she would do the favor.

Gaara retraced Hinata's earlier route, thinking more of her. She was his light, and his angel. He couldn't give her up. He wouldn't give her up. He placed the cell in his pocket and sauntered off, going back to his Mustang. Now he really needed to find something to do badly.

* * *

Hinata finished braiding Hanabi's medium length chocolate colored hair, sticking a small blue butterfly clip at the end. "Do you like it?" she asked, holding up a hand mirror to her sister's face to show her. 

Hanabi studied her reflection, then jutted her lips out at it and winked. "I look even better than normal," she answered, seriously.

Hinata rolled her eyes. Her sister could be so vain sometimes. She left Hanabi in her room alone for a moment to close the balcony doors and survey the grounds one last time. When she turned around her sister was at her desk, Hinata's personal journal open in her hands.

"Hanabi!" Hinata yelled, trying to retrieve her journal. Hanabi smirked at her and ran around her room, dodging Hinata easily, reading some of her more private journal entries aloud as she did so.

"'_Today was one of the best days of my life. Naruto walked me to one of my classes and he even carried my books. Maybe he finally gave up on Sakura!'" _Hanabi froze, as she read the last entry, and she stared wide-eyed at her sister, at what she had done.

Hinata had to look down at the floor. She bear to see the shame in Hanabi's eyes.

"Big sis?" Hanabi asked, coming closer. She clutched her sister's arm, and buried her face into it. "Why didn't you tell me you liked that baka?"

Hinata frowned slightly. "I thought it was obvious. And I don't exactly like telling you things that could…" she stopped and couldn't say the rest. She patted Hanabi's head and kissed the top of it.

"…Reach dad. I know," Hanabi finished. "I'm sorry I can't lie to Dad. I really do try, though."

"I know, I know."

Hanabi and Neji were often called upon by Hiashi to report all the activities of the Hyuuga estate. Neji could lie to him if he could and wanted to but Hanabi couldn't lie to save her life. It was her one fatal flaw. She also obeyed everything her father told her, even if she didn't want to. She was just an obedient ten year old for crying out loud and wanted to make her father proud.

"Come on, its time we make dinner." Hinata tugged Hanabi's lean arm, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Alright, sis." Hanabi skipped alongside her best friend, easily distracted. Hinata wished she could be like that all the time. Life would be so much easier.

Hanabi set the table, Hinata cooked the meal and Neji brought all the dishes to the table. The spot at the head was noticeably empty, as Hiashi only came to dinner when he had a guest. They eat in silence, Hanabi interrupting it every couple minutes to compliment Hinata's cheese covered broccoli and rice.

Hinata went to bed early, her head buried in her pillow. Running full out was tiring. She tossed onto her left side, her thin spring blanket bunched up around her waist. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Gaara was hot, sticky and pissed. His brother had ragged on him at every chance about the favor from Temari. 

"I mean, why did you go to her of all people?" Kankuro questioned, leaning against the lathe nonchalantly. "Do you really trust her more than your older brother, who took such great care of you when you were a baby?"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to shove this handle so far up your ass, even Temari, wouldn't be able to reach it," Gaara growled, waving said handle in his older brother's face.

"Damn, Gaara, sometimes I worry about you," Kankuro teased, then ran back to the other side of the shop before Gaara could carry out his threat. With Gaara, threats were not taken lightly.

Gaara spaced out as the metal was being shredded, his thoughts, as always leading to Hinata.

If I could just get her to notice me, I'm fairly sure she would fall in love with me. But how do I insert myself into her life? She already likes that blonde idiot and she has the mutt as her friend, Gaara thought, jealousy brining out the worst in him. There has got to be a way that I can meet her in real life where she wouldn't immediately know that I happen to be in love with her. This will take time, money and lots of planning. Not only that, but Temari, Kankuro and the Spawn must not find out until later. Gaara smirked. It's a good think I'm as slick as the midnight bandit. 

* * *

So how was it? Good I hope. So here are the answers to some questions I've been asked. And some I just feel like telling. 

Okay, Hinata and Gaara go to two different schools, in two different towns. If you didn't pick up on that already.

I noticed that in all my stories I like to make Hiashi a bastard…. well I still made him a bit of a bastard but hey in this one he has a reason to be, to be told later, of course.

I hope Gaara is just the right amount of obsessed. More like a I-want-you-so-you-must-want-me type of obsessed. That's part of the plot. And the part about the midnight bandit-guess if you can. It's pretty easy if you think about it.

Feel free to ask questions about the story in a review or a private message.


	3. Fire

Sorry for the author's note. But I felt it was important and so I put it in. But yah. Anyway, here you go. The real third chapter! Enjoy! And review! Or a longer time with no updates whatsoever. You'll be the ones to suffer, not me. I also don't own the bands mentioned, or the songs. This is the last time I am putting this disclaimer thing up, as I am such a Shikamaru type person: lazy as hell!

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Gaara listened to the pounding music of the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He tapped his fingers along the steering wheel, turning into the parking lot of his apartment. He shut the engine off and, swinging his body out of the car, swaggered over to the door, inserting the key in the lock and opening the door wide. Throwing the keys carelessly onto the hall table, he slumped on his couch, ruffling his hair. Tonight, he had guitar lessons with Konohamaru, an orphan who lived with his deceased uncle's wife. Normally, the woman wouldn't have been able to pay for the lessons, but Gaara charged so little or none at all that she could pay for them though she had protested at first.

Right on time, Konohamaru's aunt pulled up and the eleven year old ran up the stairs and knocked enthusiastically. Gaara repressed a smile and pulled the door open wide, the brunette boy flashing forward.

"Thank you again, Gaara," his aunt, Kurenai yelled, waving from her red mini van. Gaara nodded down at her, as she said, "Have a good time Konohamaru."

"I will Aunty Kurenai," the boy waved, the gap in his teeth visible. When she pulled out of the lot, he turned to the teenager and said, "How's it going, Gaara?"

"Fine," was Gaara's blunt and short answer. Konohamaru was so used to it, he just shrugged and made his way expertly to the living room.

The lesson went fairly well. The boy had finally mastered the beginning of "Smoke on the Water" and was gradually learning other harder and more complex pieces. Occasionally, his fingers slipped, but his stance was always perfect. Gaara hated to admit it but the kid was a bundle of surprises.

Near the end of the session, Konohamaru set his guitar down seriously. Gaara watched his face fight all the emotions visible until he finally blurted, "Gaara, could you help me with a problem? It's about relationships with girls," he admitted, his face sporting a healthy blush. He scratched his cheek, waiting for his mentor to say something.

Gaara raised a brow, stunned. Konohamaru was not the type to divulge his personal life, especially with Gaara. He was a great kid, but he had lost people dear to him and since then had turned into himself, refusing almost daily to speak of personal matters unless with his best friends. He was a hard kid to crack.

"Depends," Gaara finally said, walking closer to his student, and sitting on the edge of the couch closest to the boy. "What kind of problem are you talking about?"

Konohamaru leaned forward, slightly fidgeting. "Um, you know Moegi right?" he asked, his voice cracking and his face flushed.

Gaara thought for a moment, and then remembered that she was the red headed girl with the permanent blush from his student's little gaggle of friends. "Do you like her?" he asked bluntly, getting right to the point.

"Err….sorta," he admitted, brushing his fingers through his unruly hair. "I know that she likes me, but there is this other girl…" Konohamaru paused, and Gaara waited for him to continue.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me more," Gaara finally said. He started forward but Konohamaru started to babble.

"She's really nice and pretty, and she is smart and can kick my butt and I really like her but she is rich and I don't think I have a chance with Hyuuga Hanabi!" Konohamaru yelled, his face red from the blush as well as shouting such a long sentence.

Without giving away his thoughts, Gaara watched his pupil closely, noting the dreamy eyed stare. Hanabi is Hinata's younger sister. A year younger than Konohamaru, I believe, he mused, having not paid much attention to the younger Hyuuga. Well, I guess this is like the saying "Like father, like son," except this time it's "Like mentor, like pupil." Gaara snorted, and Konohamaru jumped. Might as well try to help, he sighed.

"So what if she is rich?" Gaara asked, absent-mindedly toying with a string off the couch's stitching. "If she is really nice, like you say, than she might like you," he stated, hating giving advice, even if he felt he must.

Konohamaru, almost desperately, asked, "But what about Moegi?"

Thinking, Gaara gradually responded. "Sometimes you hurt people and you just have to try to make them feel better," he said lamely, ignoring the urge to slap his forehead. He wasn't cut out for this type of crap dammit!

Konohamaru scratched his face, watching his sensei closely out of the corner of his eye. Gaara was a kick ass guitar teacher but when it came to people type topics his advice was generally horrible. The eleven year old couldn't even think of why he had asked the red head, other than it was much easier to ask him than his aunt. He sighed and thought about it. For once, the advice was fairly decent, and he almost smirked at the teen but was careful not to. They were an odd duo but he knew that if he meddled with Gaara's love life he wouldn't be living in the morning.

"Thanks," he said simply, nodding his head in respect.

Casually, Gaara just said, "Whatever," and was extremely glad when he noticed that it was time for the kid to go.

That was just a tad too close, he thought grimly, waving at the retreating car. Sometimes I think that someone up there hates me.

* * *

Hinata's heart was pounding against her chest, struggling for breath as she surged forward, her feet slapping against the springy track. Her coach had allowed her to listen to music and the blaring voice of Flyleaf's lead singer was screaming in her ear as she rounded the corner, coming up short. Tenten had already beaten her by about a minute and a half.

Urghhhhh, Hinata thought non-too nicely. I'm not quite there yet. Hinata pushed the home button and her music shut off, as she walked slowly around, getting her heartbeat back to normal. More work for me to do and more time spent trying to achieve one goal. I have to beat her to reach at least one of the many things that I hope to do. This one leads to all the other ones. If I can't manage this goal then all the other ones are out of reach and I can't let that happen. 

"Walk it off," Anko yelled, as the last of the runners rounded the bend. Waiting for them, she paced around in a circle, clasping her manicured nails behind her back.

The rest of the girl's team gathered around her. "You all did wonderfully at the last meet," she shouted, "Especially you Tenten," the older woman nodded, "and you Hinata," she did the same.

She rattled on and on but Hinata tuned it out, like it was her TV on and she was only half conscious. So much closer and yet still so far. I have to try harder. What would Naruto think if I couldn't even beat her? Nothing good, I'm sure. I want to gain his love even more than I want to beat Tenten, so I can't screw this up.

Snapping out of it, Hinata realized that the other girls had already started to make their way to the parking lot where they were meeting up with their rides. Hinata sprinted over to her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and then walked across the springy grass, searching the sea of cars for a green Jeep.

A horn blasting over to her right alerted her to Kiba's presence. She smiled and waved, as he pulled up to meet her, grinning widely at her. Pulling the mud-crusted door open, she was nearly trampled by Akamaru, Kiba's large white dog, who was parked in the back wagging his tail

"Hey buddy," Hinata cooed, rubbing his ears affectionately as she slid into her seat. The dog barked at her rushing forward to kiss along her jaw. Giggling, she strapped herself in and Kiba drove out.

"Hey Hina, how was practice?" Kiba asked, ruffling her hair like a brother. "Whooped some ass, right?"

"I didn't do too bad," Hinata said modestly, setting her bag on her lap. She brushed the stray hairs from her ponytail behind her ears, to stop the annoying strands from tickling her nose.

Kiba joked around with her as he drove her to her house, having had to go that way anyways. He was picking up another of their friends, Aburame Shino, so that they could go camping for the weekend. Hinata had been invited but her father had declined for her. She was unable to go.

Kiba patted her on the head as he parked in her drive, Akamaru trying to jump out after her. Hinata gripped her bag, and walked away towards the guarded door, waving back at him while he just grinned.

"Bye Hina!"

"See yah around Kiba!" she yelled back, as one of the two men stationed around her door opened it for her.

* * *

Gaara silently munched on his supper, a simple bowl of unflavored ramen. He felt a tad lazy, and Temari hadn't come by the apartment with groceries. Shoveling the food into his mouth, he choked it down and then set the half-empty bowl in the sink among many other nasty dishes that he didn't feel like cleaning at the moment.

Stalking off to his room, Gaara sat at his desk, logging onto his brand new laptop. Impatiently he waited for it to load, and then clicked for Internet Explorer.

Gaara wasn't very good with computers, but he could do most of the things that teens did. He checked his email, noting that the only thing he got was bulk. Bored, he switched to just listening to music and reclining in his chair.

A certain song caught his attention. It was "Call me when your Sober" by Evanescence. Face hardening, he minimized the music and searched through his files of pictures. He had uploaded all of his pictures on from his digital camera, so he wouldn't lose them.

Pictures of Hinata flooded his screen. Gaara had been taking her picture for so long and yet she never looked at the camera, having been oblivious to his existence. He scowled, wishing yet again for her love and attention being only on him.

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she still managed to radiate beauty. Most of them were of her in her track uniform, and Gaara had to admit it did help show off her body. The rest of her clothes were baggy, and hid her from other's view which Gaara approved of when others were looking at her.

Once I get her to fall in love with me she'll willingly take that damn sweater off, Gaara thought, scrolling through the pictures of Hinata walking Kiba's dog. Her crush on the blonde fool will fade like the color of a dead flower. He hasn't been there for her quite like me and I am sure that if she were to choose between us she I would be her choice. Gaara was certain that she would love him, but he had to make sure that she would have the best first impression of him as possible. It was what mattered the most at the present time.

"Hey Gaara!" an obnoxious voice called out. On impulse, Gaara closed the pictures out as fast as possible and whipped around, facing his older sister. She was leaning casually on the doorframe and she was smirking, watching her little brother falter in front of her. She wasn't used to it, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hey, baby bro," she said slyly, moving over to his bed and wrinkling his red comforter. She crossed her legs, and waited, watching him cunningly like a fox watches for hunters. Having had to take care of him, she recognized some of his quirks-like the fact that he raised his right eyebrow when he was waiting for someone to explain something.

"Thought I would drop by," she remarked, undoing one of her sandy blonde and black streaked ponytails and then tightening it. She wound her hair around her finger and pouted at him. "Aren't you glad to see your sister, Gaara?"

"…."

"God, how we are related is beyond me," she muttered, dropping her hair. "Alright, I came to ask you more about that little favor of yours," she admitted, watching him flicker his eyes back to the computer screen. Frowning, she waved her hand in front of his face and asked, "Hello? Earth to Gaara? Your sister is calling."

Irritated, Gaara answered, "What?" loudly.

Nervously, Temari stared at him straight in the eyes. "Why did you ask? Fath-I mean the Spawn wouldn't care enough to actually come over here," she told him truthfully, feeling bad that it was the truth and not a lie she was telling. "If there is something else you would like to tell me I'm always here for you Gaara. And not just me, but that idiot Kankuro as well," she said, watching him smirk in amusement. It would be hell on earth before Gaara asked his brother for a favor. Kankuro just held it over his brother's head for much longer than Temari and he wasn't too bright in the matters that Gaara needed.

Debating on the inside, Gaara twirled a bit on his chair. Should I tell her? She might be able to help-if she wasn't too freaked out that is. Temari was always the calculating one. She could help me find a way to introduce me to Hinata easily and with no interruptions like that fool blonde. But than again, the less people that know, the better it will be. He smirked at his black screen, and then twirled to face Temari.

"There is nothing I wish to tell you, except to leave me alone and buy some food."

Temari, knowing that was the end of the conversation stood up straight and ruffled his slightly curling hair. He glared at her, but she laughed, used to it. Heading out, she paused at his door, gripping the wood with her black and red fingernails.

Facing him she said in a clear no-nonsense way, "Gaara. If I find out you did something you weren't supposed to do, that was really bad, I might not cover for you. Kankuro and I can't always protect you." It was paining her to say it, but he had to learn on his own. "Do you understand?"

Gaara nodded. He got what Temari was saying. He just chose to ignore it.

Temari smiled weakly at him. "Alright. I have to get back to work."

"Good bye, big sister," Gaara said, wishing that he could sound less like a robot.

"Bye, little bro," she said, letting herself out.

* * *

Alright a little short and no GaaHina but I had a trouble writing the ending.

Thank you again to all who reviewed and sorry for the AN.

Right, so if you have any questions you must PM me or just ask in your review. If it's in the story I might not answer. So if you don't get a reply that's more than likely why.

Please review and I'll give you this

Oh and yes, Gaara has eyebrows.


	4. Ice

Sorry I haven't updated. I needed to update my other fics and I was behind so yeah…. The author decided to finally get a life so the life comes first. And yes, I got a Mist headband! And some other stuff that I don't feel like listing. Not that any of you probably care. Oh well…Author's notes on bottom as always!

Please Read & Review!

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Hinata leaned against the railing, her head on the cold white metal. She stared blankly at the rolling landscape, a small smile crossing her lips. Sighing, she turned away, lifted herself to her ballet slippered feet and then proceeded to head towards the kitchens. It was her turn to help cook tonight's meal of rice and potatoes covered with melted cheese.

Naruto was on her mind again. She had been crushing on him for a while and had yet to reveal her feelings to him. For the most part, the entire school knew, except for him. He could be dense sometimes, and was blind to the attention and affection she gave him. The good points made up for the bad. Dreamily, she listed some of the reasons she liked him, while hopping down the stairs.

Well, Naruto is always smiling such a dazzling happy smile. He thinks on the bright side and he tries to be nice to everyone, she thought, reminding herself that Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had a weird friendship, which consisted of insulting each other constantly. And he is determined, never stopping. I want to be just like that. The only thing is he still likes Sakura. 

Sakura was another freshman, a friend of Naruto's who was Sasuke's fan girl. The only thing is, Sasuke doesn't like her and Naruto does. Whenever Sasuke turned her down she took it out on Naruto, usually hitting him over the head and calling him a baka. Once, she even used Naruto to make Sasuke jealous. Even after all that Naruto still claimed that he loved her and always would.

Hinata forced herself to stop thinking about him. It hurt so much, to see Naruto go after someone that clearly didn't want him. Hinata would gladly date him and show him what a real girlfriend would be like, but the blonde held only brotherly affection towards her.

Swinging the door to the kitchen open, she halted at seeing the amount of people there. All of the kitchen staff was busy, down to the last apprentice cook. Hinata blinked as one of them bowed to her.

"Hinata-sama," the cook said, finally rising. "Your father has requested that you, Hanabi and Neji be allowed out for supper. We need to prepare for tomorrows banquet."

Banquet? No one told me anything about a banquet, she huffed, thanking the chief and heading to find her sister and her cousin. Being told something at the last minute was nothing new to her, as her father often made sure to keep her out of the loop. Neji occasionally told her in passing, thinking she already knew. Hanabi had stopped telling her altogether, not wanting either of them to get in trouble when their father asked about what had happened.

Neji waved at her from the entrance hall. "Come on, let's go get dinner. Hanabi's already in the car."

Hinata nodded and grabbed her purple and tan sweater, pulling it on as she walked. The guards opened the door wide for her and she smiled at them. Some nodded at her, glad that at least one of the Hyuuga wasn't a snob, and others downright ignored her, siding with her father that she was useless.

Sighing, Hinata stepped into the front seat of the car, while Hanabi was pouting in the back. Hinata screwed her face into a grimace in the mirror and Hanabi couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled out.

"Stop being silly, you two," Neji grumped, his eyes on the road. He loved his cousins, but they could be so…. girly.

Hanabi shook her head, and then reached forward, grasping Neji's hair. "Oh, dear cousin," she said in a mock serious voice, "we think you are the silly one. Why keep your hair so well kept, if you are not a girl? We all know that you are secretly ga-"

"Say that word and I will throw you out of this car, at fifty miles an hour," Neji told her, not kidding.

Hinata and Hanabi remained deadly silent until they reached the restaurant.

* * *

Gaara rubbed his eyes, rummaging for breakfast. He was only in his bright red boxers and one sock that had been hiding under his bed for who knows how long. Chugging milk straight from the container, he wiped his mouth and sat at the table, glaring as his phone started to ring. Picking it up, the caller id read that it was someone fromhis father's house. He frowned, and pushed the talk button. 

"…."

"It's me, you idiotic little brother," Temari groused.

"…."

"Whatever. I know you're there. Anyways, you have to attend a banquet tonight, dressed semi-formally at the very least. Don't pull any of that crap you did last time." Gaara smirked as he remembered that he had chosen to wear chains and a shirt that left some of the older ladies blushing. "It's at the Hyuuga mansion, and I will be picking you up tonight at seven. No excuses for not being there, you got it?"

Did she just say Hyuuga mansion? This isn't part of the plan, Gaara thought, running his fingers through his unruly hair. Well, sometimes you must improvise and this is the perfect opportunity. Sometimes, life is good.

"Temari, may I bring a guest with me?"

"Really? You want to actually bring a human, a real live, not scary emo human with you?"

"You make me sound like some kind of psycho."

"…."

"And you conveniently stop talking at that exact moment. Gee, thanks sis."

"Whatever. Bring your guest. But promise me you won't fuck this up, Gaara?"

"I promise."

"Good boy."

"…I'm not a dog."

* * *

Steam flooded the brightly lit bathroom, leaving the circular mirrors fogged up. Hinata stepped out of the shower, and lifted a thin turquoise robe onto her small frame. Towel drying her hair, she plugged the hair dryer in and set it on cold first, to help ease the temperature along so it wouldn't burn her face and ears. 

Drying her hair out, she gently curled the ends of her kiddie bangs to make them stand out more. Then she started curling the side hair, making it seem more natural. Leaning across the white tiled sink space, she grasped a black hair clip. Holding her hair back, she clipped it, forming a half ponytail. The curls looked almost natural, leaving her face exposed for once, so she couldn't hide her face.

Debating on weather to put some make up on, Hinata shifted onto one foot. I don't really like makeup. But Father might throw a fit later. She bit her lip, and reached for some mascara, lightly applying it to make her lashes stand out. Then, she applied a thin coat of lip-gloss on, completing her look for the moment.

Facing herself in the mirror, Hinata couldn't believe it was really she. I look so different. She tucked one side of her bangs back, and fingered the soft tresses. I wish Mother could see me now. I think she would be proud of me, of Neji and of Hanabi. Oh mother, where have you gone!

Hinata slipped out of her bathroom, willing herself to think of the party she was to be attending. Wealthy families from Suna and Leaf would be in attendance, meaning that she needed to look her best or else she would fail her father. Again.

On her bed, lay the dress that she was to wear. Most of the time, her father made her wear traditional kimonos, but there would be some Americans coming as well, and he wanted to impress them.

Gently, she lifted the dress up, examining the beauty that she held. The dress was the color of the sky at night, extending as far as her ankles as she held it closely against her body. The top slit in the middle, exposing some of the skin, but not enough that she would object to wearing it. A strand of another material was on each side starting from below the chest to about her knees. It was black and rough to the touch. The fabric of the whole thing held some sort of magic, or so it seemed to Hinata as she stared at it, because of the tiny silver sparkles that sprinkled the length of the dress.

"So beautiful…"

* * *

"So beautiful…" 

Gaara couldn't contain the soft utterance at seeing Hinata all dressed up. If he had been one of those old style cartoon characters he would have whistled like an idiot, and then tried to slap her butt. But this was reality and he couldn't very well do that with everyone around. Especially with the tiny midget next to him.

The guest he had asked to bring along was in fact, Konohamaru. He was nervous, as exhibited when he tugged at the pastel striped shirt his aunt had forced him to wear. Franticly, he searched the crowd, trying to find tiny little Hanabi among the masses of much larger grown ups. Pouting, he faced Gaara, closing one eye.

"What did you say?" he asked, curiously, blinking.

"Nothing. Just go forward. And stop tugging on your shirt."

Gaara's reprimand was cut short, since he too was tugging on his shirt. His blood red silk shirt was itchy as hell, as well as his black trousers. Sighing, he placed his pale hand on the mass of hair that Konohamaru had, and guided him around the middle of the dance floor, looking out for Hinata in case she was around again.

Much as he hated to admit it, the inside of the Hyuuga mansion was even more beautiful than the outside. The hall was large, with subtle decorations scattered around the rim. Gaara was even more delighted that the same guards that had chased him and cursed him when he left flowers for his hime let him in, one even offering a small smile at him when Gaara thanked him. It was so ironic it was funny.

Temari met up with him before he could catch the shy and blushing Hyuuga and he pouted like a child denied his favorite treat (which is the truth. Hinata, stalking people). She was dressed in black, with a red sash around her slim waist. In front of her face, she held a tan fan with three purple circles around the middle. She felt the urge to slap her youngest brother, but considering all the witnesses she chose not to, and would do it when she crashed at his apartment.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She fanned herself and winked at a butler, watching his face flame immensely. She continued winking at him until Gaara, who felt he could be doing better things (i.e. searching for Hinata) glared at him, sending the poor boy scurrying away for his life. Temari glared at her brother, sticking her tongue at him.

"No. Why am I here anyway?" Gaara asked, making it seem like it was hell. If he didn't see Hinata soon it would be.

Rolling her eyes, Temari said, "You are a Sabaku. Even if you aren't exactly like the rest of us." Temari looked at Konohamaru, who shrank.

What a scary lady, he thought, trying to hide behind Gaara, grabbing the teens pants near his knees and shrinking as Temari came closer.

"Ah, aren't you cute," she cooed as she advanced.

Konohamaru was out of her range in ten seconds flat.

* * *

Hinata followed Neji like a puppy, clutching onto his pale sleeve. It annoyed him to no end but he allowed it, since it meant less work keeping hormonally challenged people away from her. Hanabi was trotting behind them; disgusted at the skirt her father had made her wear. She kept tugging at it and muttering god knows what under her breath, the swears coming from all the time she spent with the guards. 

Suddenly, a brunette child shot out of the crowd, knocking Hanabi to the ground with the intruder on top of her. She was holding her breath to yell when she saw that it was Konohamaru, a friend that she cherished more than anything.

"Eeepppp!" she screeched, pushing him off of her. Her face was beet red, and she looked like she was ready to run.

Not her too! Neji groaned, slapping his forehead. He pulled the scruff of Konohamaru's jacket, lifting him to about Neji's waist. "What did you do that for?"

"I d-didn't mean to," Konohamaru stuttered, his eyes darting to Hanabi and then back to Neji.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing here?" Hanabi asked, smoothing her vividly pink skirt down. Hinata caught on to her sister's tone and smiled. Looks like her little sister had a crush on this Konohamaru.

"Neji, could you please put him down?" Hinata asked her cousin, putting a hand onto his shoulder. Neji glared at her, then saw the pointed look she was throwing at Hanabi who was still quite red in the face. He sighed. Protecting his cousins wasn't easy. Releasing the kid, he growled and walked away, making sure that he was close enough to watch them and yet far away that they had some sort of security to say what they wanted.

"Konohamaru," a deadpan voice said. The trio turned around.

Gaara was standing a foot away, his face showing utter boredom. Hinata's breath caught in her throat and she tried not to stare.

He's so handsome. I can't believe how lucky some kids are with the way that they look. It must be natural for him. 

"You didn't have to run away," Gaara said, coming closer.

"That lady is scary," whispered Konohamaru, not wanting Hanabi to hear him.

She did anyways.

"You're afraid of a girl?" Hanabi taunted, watching Konohamaru blush. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran into the crowded floor. He followed closely behind, tugging on her shirt as he passed her.

Nervously, Hinata searched for Neji in the crowds. He seemed to have disappeared, leaving her with the red headed stranger. Shyly, she turned towards him, and bowed. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata," she whispered.

"Sabaku Gaara," was his name. He bowed as well, and tilted his head to the side, studying her. Blushing, she looked away, and said, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"It is…. okay," he said. The party was awful, but getting to see Hinata, dressed like a princess from a fairy tale was definitely worth it.

"Were you forced to come?" she asked sympathetically. Her father required her to come as well, though she didn't know why. A quick guess was that he wanted it to seem as if he loved her and treated her like he did Neji and Hanabi, though most knew it was just a sham.

Nodding, Gaara smirked. "Though now I see it was worth it. You're really beautiful."

Hinata blushed, and started poking her fingers together, a habit that she had broken except for the most for when she was really embarrassed or around Naruto.

He thinks I'm beautiful? But I thought I was just plain. This Gaara person must be delusional, or else really nice. I can't tell which, though at least he seems nice. I hope he is. Oh, Neji where are you when I need you?! 

Neji, finally seeing that his precious cousin was being ogled at by a complete good-looking stranger (well, he didn't think Gaara was good looking) raced over to her and gently took her elbow. "And who is this, Hinata?" he asked, glaring at Gaara.

"This is Sabaku Gaara, Neji," she threw her cousin a pleading look, not wanting the stranger to leave. He seemed like someone she could get along with, which was rare, since she mostly stuck to her small pack of friends.

"Well, Hinata, we need you over here," Neji lied, pulling her along with him. To Gaara he said, "I guess we will be seeing you around Gaara."

"Oh, you will," Gaara said, hands in pockets. He smirked. "I know I'll be seeing you around, Hinata."

"Bye, Gaara!" Hinata yelled, blushing and waving.

Yes, I think he's just in the nice category.

* * *

AN. 

Err…sorry for the long wait. Like I said before, I was behind on my other fics…. then I got sick and I had to lie down for long amounts of time. I couldn't even sit. But I'm fine so no worries. I'll try to update more often.

First, the Hyuuga's have a large staff of chiefs, yet they make Hinata cook. That is cause they want her to gain some wife type skills.

Hinata is not falling for Gaara just yet. She just thinks he is nice and was flattered when he complimented her.

I wasn't trying to make fun of Temari. It's just that she has a very strong personality and younger kids might find her scary.

That's all. Please review!


	5. Cat

Uh…. sorry for not updating. Been lazy. And then for some reason the site wasn't responding, so I couldn't look over the work that I had already done. And I got some shots that hurt like hell, especially my right arm and I didn't even need that one. My bad.

Remember, 10 reviews at least for each chapter! So please enjoy! And of course review the story, please!

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Gaara smirked, leaning against the wall with his arms across his sculpted chest. Konohamaru was arguing with Hanabi a few feet away, while Temari and Kankuro were off flirting. He didn't mind. They couldn't distract him from his thoughts of Hinata if they weren't around.

Hinata had been captivated by his looks, he knew that much. However, unlike some girls she would only think he were handsome and that would be the end of it. She would develop a crush on him only if he was her type. Looks to her were not important, at least not as important as personality. He respected that greatly.

The introduction went smoothly. I couldn't have wished it better. I just need some more time with her and then from there I can ask her about track in a way that doesn't suggest I have been stalking her. Then, I will build the relationship from there, Gaara plotted, watching the dancers twirl gracefully around the room.

Tugging at the shirt his sister forced on him, Gaara drank some of the punch he had been offered in place of alcohol, since he wasn't legal yet. He gulped the nastily sweet concoction down, grimacing at the taste. It was way too sweet. Gaara scowled and set out to place the glass down, since the Hyuuga's wouldn't serve anything with paper cups.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gaara detected a flash of blue. Smirking, he turned and caught the full sight of Hinata. She was standing maybe four feet away, looking down at her shoes, thoughtfully frowning at the floor. She was captivated in her thoughts and didn't notice the watchful eyes that were trained on her. Gaara slipped to the side, where she wouldn't be able to see him and then came closer, coming up behind her. Tapping on her shoulder, he said, "I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon."

Gaara watched as the girl blushed, lightly shaking his hand off that hadn't moved since he touched her. She laughed, and said, "Neji let me out for awhile. Father needed him."

Perfect, Gaara thought, smirking internally, her asshole of a father is finally useful for something that does not include me getting almost mauled by security guards. 

"Good," he told her, gripping her elbow softly. Even though she was a hardcore athlete she was still so soft. "I wanted to spend more time with you anyways. Get to know you."

I think I know more about you than you do!

"Sure," she said, her smile beaming. Gaara's stomach flipped and a small smile almost broke across his normally apathetic face. Instead, he tugged her to a deserted dark corner, and then let go, wishing he could have held on longer.

"So, tell me some things about you," Gaara said, getting straight to the point. He doubted she would tell him anything he didn't already know, but he wanted to seem as if he was Hinata-dumb.

Pressing a finger lightly to her lips, Hinata shifted her stance and thought. "Umm…I live here, Neji is my older cousin, I like track and I go to Cherry Blossom High," she stated nervously, picking all things he had known and that were pretty easy to find out.

"So you like track?"

She nodded.

"Do you run it at your school?" he asked, leaning against the wall again, the shadows hiding his face from her view.

"Yes, I do the four hundred," she said proudly, a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth. She faced away from him, trying to hide it.

"Are you any good at it?"

"Fairly good," she said modestly, trying not to be annoyed.

"Good," Gaara said. "Where and when is your next meet? I think I might stop by and see for myself how good you are."

Hinata almost throw up the small amount of appetizers she had eaten before the guests had arrived. She couldn't digest that this handsome guy wanted to actually spend time with her. Sure, some guys had asked her out and they didn't completely find her unattractive, but most of the time they went for the more outgoing popular type. So why would this good-looking kid want with shy little Hinata?

She gave him the details of the next meet. Hinata wasn't quite sure if she could trust the stranger but he seemed nice enough and he hadn't tried anything funny. When she had first met Kiba, he had tried to get her out on a date with him. Let's say the bruise on his side was a turn off. They were friends now, but he never ever touched anywhere near her butt again.

Summoning up her courage, Hinata asked, "What about you? Are you going to tell me anything about yourself?"

Caught off guard, Gaara blinked but then registered what she asked. He smirked. His plan was well in motion and she was playing her part well. This is a lot easier than I thought it would be. She seems to be full of surprises. And for some reason I like that. 

"Didn't know you were interested," Gaara teased, watching a small tint of red smear Hinata's cheeks. He smirked.

"It's only fair. I told you things about me. You should tell me about yourself," she said, smiling slightly. He could barely see it in the dark.

"Hmmm…. I go to a technical school, majoring in Machine Shop. I'm a sophomore, I have an older brother and an older sister, and I drive a blue mustang," he said simply, giving her basic facts about him like she had.

Tilting her head to the side Hinata studied him. "So, you're a year older than me. I'm only a freshman."

"I guess so."

"Hinata!"

"Gaara!"

Turning, the teens caught site of Hanabi and Konohamaru, both racing towards their respective idols. They skidded to a halt, breathing heavily.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked. Her sister was smiling and Hinata could see the way her sister's eye was focused on the boy next to her.

"Hinata, this idiot won't stop chasing me," Hanabi fake teased, clutching the hem of Hinata's dress. She opened her eyes wide and pouted.

"Gaara," Konohamaru whined, having the grace-and the smarts-not to try any pathetic looks. "This brat won't stop running from me!"

Both of the older teens shook their heads.

"Stop running."

"Stop chasing her."

Simple words for complex kids.

When the two younger kids stumbled away, Hinata asked, "Who was the boy that came with you?"

"That is Konohamaru," Gaara explained. "I teach him how to play the guitar. He wanted to come to see the girl he was with."

"Ah," Hinata said simply. "So you can play the guitar?"

"Very well too," he replied, cockily, bragging just to see her reaction. She only smiled, getting that he was kidding. He lifted a brow. That was a feat that not many could accomplish.

I really know how to pick them, Gaara thought.

Gaara leaned closer, invading her personal space. Thinking he was trying to cop a feel, she backed off, but he came closer. He smirked. "Your cousin is looking for you," he whispered, nodding at the dance floor. Neji was watching them and was stomping his way over to come save his precious cousin from the hands of an evil boy. Quickly, Gaara slipped over to Hinata, took her hand into his, and then kissed it lightly, making Hinata blush brightly. He smirked and then shot out of there. Neji was a pain in the ass to deal with when it came to his cousins.

* * *

Later on, Gaara loosened his shirt, grumbling and threw it off, preferring to walk around half naked. The small pendent he wore around his neck bounced as he set off to the kitchen, bypassing Kankuro who was half asleep. Oh, joy.

Temari was in the kitchen, her butt sticking out into the air as she rummaged around in the fridge. Sighing, she hit the door with her hip and then caught site of Gaara. Smirking evilly, she came up behind him and threw her arm around his shoulders, only coming up to his nose.

"So how was the party, my handsome little brother?" she asked, while Gaara swiped her away and headed to the cabinet. He withdrew a glass, and then shuffled off to the fridge, pulling some milk out. He poured a small amount, and then set it back.

"It was alright," he murmured, chugging the white substance down.

Temari sat at the table, crossing her legs and ruffling her hair. "I saw you talking to some girl before," she started, watching carefully for any stray emotion that crossed his face. There were none.

"Hyuuga girl," he grunted, fingering the pendent. It was a small hourglass, filled with white sand. It was the only thing his father had willingly given him, and as much as he hated his father, the pendent was important to him for whatever reason.

Temari nodded. "She's really pretty. Her cousin was hot, but just a tad too girly looking for me," she stated, examining her nails carefully.

"Whatever," Gaara said, placing the cup in the sink. Yawing, he headed for his room, ruffling his hair. For once, Temari didn't comment, instead watching him like a hawk watches its chicks.

Gaara quickly took his pants off, and threw them across the room, landing in a huge pile behind his door. He jumped into bed and slipped under the covers.

Sitting on his back, Gaara placed his hands under his head. Damn, Hinata couldn't be anymore perfect. The only thing I would change would be the crush on the idjit she seems to persist on pursuing. But, than again, this little nuisance makes this even funner. I know I'll win. It's just a matter of time. There is no way I'm missing out on winning Hinata. 

* * *

In the kitchen, Temari tapped her fingers on the wood, a small smirk set on her features. She crossed her legs, sipping at the coke she had poured after Gaara left. Everyone else was half asleep, but since she didn't have to go to work tomorrow she decided to take some time off and think.

Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, she thought, shaking her head, didn't you know that big sister is always watching? I'm not quite as stupid as you take me. Those pictures on your computer were a major clue to your weird obsession with this Hyuuga girl. I don't know what has possessed you to trail after this girl like a lost kitten, but I hope that you play it safe. I am putting my trust in you Gaara. Fuck that up and you will be screwed over by many people. It cannot end well if you do, little brother.

Temari sighed, tugging at her hair. Gaara was her little brother and thought they had had rough times, she still stuck up for him and played the role of mother for him. He was her flesh and blood and nothing could keep her from trying to save his ass for whatever dumb thing he had done. It didn't mean that she accepted everything he did, she just understood a bit more than most about the way Gaara functioned. If the Hyuuga girl was something that Gaara wanted, not as some form of a toy, but as an actual girlfriend, Temari would help.

But this would all be resolved sometime in the morning. For now, she decided to watch some TV and kick back and relax.

Being a big sister was a hard job after all.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's not longer. It serves a purpose though. If you noticed, I swap the point of view from Gaara to Hinata. This one was Gaara, so the next would tell what happened with Hinata. That's why it's short.

Oh, yes, Temari is evil. I don't have a blood sister, but I do have friends that I consider my little sisters. I would help them with whatever, so I figured she would too.

Oh….I need to include Kankuro more…my bad.

Important question: would you guys like an extra chapter, not connected to the main story, to tell the Konohamaru X Hanabi thing? Like, a scene with them that has no relevance? Please tell me!

Anyways, please review!


	6. Mouse

I have been trying to keep up to date with all my stories; so far that has been really hard to do, even if I don't have as many as I did before. So sorry if some of this stuff sucks hard and has long amounts of time where I don't update. I won't ever give up on a story though, so no worries about that. I'm trying really hard, especially on this one since it has more meaning to me. But I burned my fingers multiple times in Electronics and damn did that hurt. And I burned my hair. That wasn't pleasant; it smelt horrible. Anyways, Please read and review!

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Hinata nervously stretched out on the fake grass, her legs split into a v. Leaning forward, she pulled on her ankles and then shifted back. Sighing, she wiped her forehead. Almost as if she had lost control, her eyes darted to the stands.

Hinata bit her lip. Is he here? She fretted, blowing her bangs so she could see well. The stands were fairly close, and Hinata felt like jumping for joy when she saw a familiar red head among the mostly dark haired civilians. He was sitting halfway back in the crowd glaring at the girls that were swarming around him in masses. Amused, Hinata covered her mouth and laughed lightly, sounding like a bell. At that same moment Gaara looked up and locked eyes with her. She waved. He smirked and raised his hand half-heartedly in a small sigh of recognition.

Kiba and Naruto were seated a few rows away from him, bickering. Hinata swore that they were almost like twins, but both had violently denied being similar in any way. She rolled her eyes. They even agreed about being different.

BOOM! The guns went off, and Hinata jumped, clutching the thin fabric of her uniform. She still hadn't gotten used to the loud thing, and was always taken by surprise when it was shot for the start. Shrugging, she trotted off to the middle of the field, her spikes leaving small pinprick holes in the ground. Tenten waved at her and then went back to talking to her older friends.

The rest of the events were boring and Hinata almost fell asleep on the ground as she yawned. She was still tired from the party and hadn't been able to sleep at all through the night. Thoughts of Gaara had invaded and she couldn't shake them off just yet, for whatever reason. Shaking her head, she stalked off to the dirt track, shaking the loose dirt off of her running shoes, as she prepared for her race. Impatiently, she tugged on her long and silky ponytail wanting to start running like no tomorrow as soon as possible. Tenten was right next to her on her right and Hinata swore the girl was trying to taunt her, but knew that she wasn't. Of course, the older girl would want to encourage her, not put her down. She was so lost in her thoughts; she almost didn't get ready in time. The gun went off, and she shot forward, using the muscles in her legs to prop herself. The wind whipped her face, but since it had been so hot for the last couple of days she didn't mind. Nearing the finish line, she started to go faster, trying to catch up with Tenten. She was a few feet in front of her and she was still running faster. Hinata sped up, her legs powerful and her breathes coming out in pants. Tenten crossed while Hinata came up behind her only about a yard short.

I still need more work, but I am getting better, she thought, wiping a bead of sweat off with her arm. I can't believe that I'm getting closer to my goal! It will help with my other goals!

"Yeah, go Hinata!" Naruto shouted out in the crowds, his loud voice projecting well among the chaos of the stands. Smiling, Hinata moved forward and loped off to see her friends as well as brooding Gaara. He was watching her intently, and she almost felt like blushing. His looks could make a grown woman want him and she wasn't any different, though she had more control over her hormones.

Smiling, Hinata walked up the stairs that led to the stands and gripped the cold metal in her hands. Kiba and Naruto both walked to her and she was pleased and contented like a cat in sunshine. Kiba smoothed her ruffled hair with his fingertips, surprisingly gentle.

"Good job, Hinata," he complimented, smirking at her. He had to look down to meet her in the eyes; he hovered over her by at least two inches like most of the guys in their class. She grinned up at him, melting his heart. She was just so cute sometimes and he just wanted to smother her in a hug and never let her go out into the ugly bad world. Just because he hit on her the first time they met, didn't mean he still had a lusty crush on her. It was more like a sister-brother relationship, and he would be damned if he let anyone get their mitts on her and corrupt her. She was too good for that and too innocent.

Then down came the blonde. Hinata brightened and let him smother her in a hug that made her see orange all around. He was even taller than Kiba so she just barely came up to his chest. Kiba growled; the idiot still had no clue about her feelings and she wasn't about to tell him for the moment.

"You totally kicked ass, Hinata!" Naruto yelled, swinging her around in a circle. Even though she was dizzy she smiled at him sweetly and let him cling to her. He was cuddly in his one way.

"Thanks guys," she said happily, feeling the warmth of their love and admiration. She could outrun them any day though, so they shouldn't get on her bad side.

Emerging from the background, Gaara came up behind Naruto and leaned against the cold metal railing, smirking while girls in the background watched with hearts in their eyes. "So, you did lie," he stated, crossing his arms, his hair brushing against his forehead. He brushed the troublesome curly strands away and Hinata thought it made him even cuter than before.

Hurt, Hinata said, "I didn't lie."

"You said you were only good," he said, watching the other males prepare to leap on him from anger. "You lied. You rock," he finished lamely. Pick up lines were never much of his thing.

"Who is this guy?" Kiba asked, eying the red head up and down. He assed the challenge of beating him and didn't like the odds.

"Kiba, this is Gaara," she introduced. "We met at a party my father was holding."

"I don't like him," Naruto bluntly said, pouting like a child. An idea appeared into his mind and he smirked, wrapping Hinata into another hug, laying his head on her shoulder. She blushed, setting Gaara on fire.

"Your opinion doesn't matter."

"Uh…guys-"

"I think it does. I don't like you either."

"Too bad. Hinata likes me." Gaara tugged Hinata from Naruto and let her lean against him. Now she was blushing like it was the end of the world and she was the only female. "More than she likes you."

"UH…Gaara…could you let me go?" Hinata asked. She was blushing. Gaara's lean body was right against hers and she could feel all the muscles in all the right places. She could only imagine what he could feel through her whorish outfit that she hated and wished would die.

Kiba cracked his knuckles. "Let go."

Hinata was glad for once that her friends were overprotective. Shino was on vacation, but these two still had her back and even made up for their missing companion. She didn't dislike Gaara, he just came on a bit strong, and the guys still thought of her as the little sister type so of course they wanted to protect her.

The whistle sounded. "Hinata!" her couch yelled, waving her arms at her, "Get over here and help set up the jumps!"

Relieved, Hinata backed away, almost tripping on her feet in her haste to get away. "Sorry, I'll see you guys later!" She waved, and sprinted off to the side of the track, to pull the jumps out for the next event.

That was close. I hope they don't hurt each other, she thought. Biting her lip, she tugged one of the jumps and placed it a foot from the other similar wooden gates that were being set up nearby. Three unbelievably hot guys and they all happen to know me. I just wish they could get along and be friends. Gaara seems nice. I wonder why he hugged me?

* * *

After the track was all set, she slipped into a smelly bathroom and changed into a pair of long jean shorts, with a purple top and hoodie. A yin yang necklace was around her neck and just barely visible. Neji had given it to her for her birthday last year and she loved it.

Hinata sighed. Time to face the boys, I guess. Man, why couldn't I have some female friends?!

Before she could reach the stands, Tenten intercepted her. The brunette whispered "Come here, I want to ask you something!" and dragged her away to the back of the stands.

Hinata stood awkwardly beneath the crowd, trying not to step on the massive amounts of garbage that people had thrown away. Tenten was beaming at her, and Hinata couldn't stand the too happy way the girl was watching her. She shifted onto her other foot, balancing her bag on her hip. There was no way Hinata would set it on the ground.

"You did good, Hinata," Tenten praised. She smiled and laid her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. Hinata, blinked at her, surprised that the older girl was being so familiar with her. She was nice yes, but she had never really given the Hyuuga much attention.

"Ah, thank you?" Hinata stuttered. "You did really good too."

Tenten waved away Hinata's compliment. "I tried my best and that is all that matters," she said. "But I didn't track you down just for that." She removed her hands from Hinata.

"So then what did you want?"

Tenten smiled devilishly and Hinata gulped. That was the look that Naruto gave her when he was going to embarrass the hell out of her.

"So, who was that guy with the red hair?" the brunette asked. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Gaara isn't my boyfriend!" Hinata almost yelled, but then slapped her hand over her mouth. Tenten wasn't being nosy, just curious.

"Ah, so his name is Gaara." Tenten put a hand on her hip and the other on her mouth, covering her smile. "He seemed pretty friendly with you. But I guess Neji and Naruto and Kiba and Shino don't help with you getting a bea huh?"

Hinata laughed. "I guess so."

"So mind if I hit on him?" she joked, watching Hinata crack up.

"Go ahead," Hinata gestured for Tenten to get the red head.

Tenten held up her hands, her body shaking from laughter. "I don't think so. Besides, I already have someone special," she said, giggling. "The way he was watching you, this Gaara seems to like you a lot," she emphasized, rolling the last words around in her mouth, watching Hinata blush.

"I just met him yesterday," Hinata explained, finally setting her bag on the ground in defeat. "There is no way he would have a crush on me anyway."

Tenten stared curiously at Hinata. "You never know," she said, shrugging. "Well, I got to go anyway. It was nice to talk to you, Hinata."

Hinata beamed. "It was nice to talk to you too." She hauled her bag over her shoulder and was prepared to leave when white tipped nails gripped her arm. Turning, she faced Tenten. "Is there something else?"

"I want you to know…. that just because we are rivals, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Tenten let her go, and raced forward, back to the track. "You better get your ass over there to those boys. I think they might have a heart attack if you are gone too long," she shouted behind her back, waving.

Hinata stood stunned for a second. Tenten considered her as a rival? And as a possible friend?

Walking back to the stands to her friends, Hinata smiled. Naruto and Sasuke are friends and rivals. Surely me and Tenten can be the same…. without the beating each other to a bloody pulp and name calling thing they have going on. I think this might be something worth fighting for. 

Scurrying back, she raced up the stairs and parked her butt next to Kiba and Naruto. They were arguing loudly over what was better: foxes or dogs. Hinata laughed at their child ness.

Gaara slipped up behind her and patted her head like she was a dog. Gracing him with a smile and a blush, she leaned over to him and said, "Are you enjoying yourself Gaara?"

"Yes. It would be even better if it was you and me alone." Gaara smirked, savoring the feel of making her blush.

Oh man, today was so weird. 

* * *

AN: Ah…yeah so did you like?

puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic: yeah, I get what your saying about the point of views, but the way the story is laid out is shifting the dominant POV. It goes from Gaara to Hinata. Hence the title chapters. Don't hate me.

I will eventually write that Konohamaru and Hanabi side story. Just not know. .

Please read and review!


	7. Predator

Waha, I'm bored. I guess I'll update! And I have school tomorrow…the shop of the week is…Auto body! I don't know if that's good or bad...tell all you who care later.

This time it's Gaara's p.o.v.

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

"She can't leave with you! She has to go with me!"

Gaara repressed the urge to roll his eyes. He sat down on the hard bench, lazily stretching his long legs out. "Says who?" he asked, covering a fake yawn, acting like he didn't care just so he could piss the dog boy off.

Kiba growled noisily. "I have special permission to take her home. And you don't." Kiba narrowed his eyes at the unsuspecting Hyuuga, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Right Hinata?"

Hinata started playing with her hands, lowering her head. "Well, um, Gaara Kiba is right. He does have permission to drive me home, so I guess I have to go with him."

"Why do you make that sound like a death sentence?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba! I didn't mean to sound ungrateful."

Kiba grinned at the Hyuuga, driving Gaara mad. The brunette was closer to his angel than he was. To think, that he spent so much time with her while Gaara was forced to resort to stalking her was maddening. Clenching his fists, Gaara tried not to just steal Hinata away and never bring her back. He could make her so happy, like no one else could. He would love her and care for her. But sadly, she wouldn't like being taken from her friends. They were her precious people, the ones that she loved without a doubt. He would have to be added to the list of people she cared for, first as a friend…and then as a boyfriend and lover. He was patient. He would wait and grab her heart the right way.

His aquamarine eyes followed the verbal banter and he sighed. Hinata was trying to placate her pouty friend and it seemed to work. Kiba smirked, and drew her closer into a tight hug. "Ah, your so cute!" he exclaimed, shaking her. He could see the glare on the other males face.

Hinata withdrew shaking with laughter. If it had been anyone else, she would have blushed, but Kiba had been with her so long that she was used to it.

Gaara on the other hand, was not happy.

"Hinata, Kiba, asshole look over here!"

The three located Naruto coming up from the direction of the school. Behind him were his two other friends, walking slowly and quietly.

Hinata's heat sank. She knew who the two were and she knew she would fade into the background and out of Naruto's sight and heart.

Gaara watched the group approach them. He almost gagged but held it back at the last minute. He knew one of them, and he couldn't say that he liked them even a tiny bit. Damn, fucking prick.

"Look Hinata, it's Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and clapping his hands like a child. Hinata nodded at the other girl, the one that had the heart of the boy she liked and admired. Hinata hated to admit it but she didn't deserve it. Not with the way she treated the blonde.

"Duh, Naruto we know who she is," Kiba said.

Gaara scowled. The girl had spotted him.

Haruno Sakura was not his type. She had short pink hair, and emerald eyes making her seem quite the catch if it weren't for her oversized forehead. However, she wore bright colored showy clothes, letting all who looked her observe most of her body. Gaara didn't like bright colors and he thought that girls that showed off just craved too much attention for him to be interested. In other words, he thought they were sluts.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and winking at him.

Well, I got her pegged right. Flirting with me directly on sight, in front of the one she likes? Yup, definitely an attention seeking hoe. 

"None of your concern. I'm not interested," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stop being such a bastard Sabaku," the other visitor said, not really caring.

"Nice to see you too, Uchiha," Gaara said sarcastically.

Uchiha Sasuke stood next to Naruto, his face every bit as emotionless as Gaara's. His ebony colored hair spiked in the back and lying straight in his face made him quite handsome. Gaara snickered under his breath; he couldn't see what the girls wanted in him. He was worse than Gaara and ten times as cocky.

"You two know each other?" Hinata asked, eyeing Sakura try to flaunt her nonexistent chest. Hinata felt disgust well in her throat; Sakura had Naruto even when she didn't deserve him, why would she want Sasuke?

Standing straight and tall, Sasuke nodded. "We met a while ago at a clan party," he explained, looking at Hinata.

"Oh. I see."

Kiba slung an arm around her shoulder. "Why do you care? I don't like this Gaara guy. I don't think you should hang out with him anymore, Hina," he advised.

Gaara stood up quickly. "Too bad. She's a big girl. Hinata doesn't need you to approve of everything she does and anyone she chooses to hang out with."

Damn mutt lover, he might mess everything up!

Sasuke and Sakura stood by, not wanting to interrupt. Naruto, however, just had to add, "That doesn't mean that we can't guide her along."

Naruto stood close to Gaara. The blonde was almost as tall, maybe a couple of centimeters shorter. They glared at each other.

Hinata sighed. "Please don't fight," she begged, inserting herself between the two. "You are all my friends, and I don't want to see you fight." She pushed them back and crossed her arms, daring them to defy her.

Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair. "I can't deny you, Hina."

Gaara scoffed. She gave her heart to this loser? Why can't she love me? He smirked. Soon she will forgot all about this idiot and she will only love me. Just need more time with her. Alone would be better. 

"As much as I dislike this guy…I won't hurt him since you asked so nice," Gaara said. Hinata blushed again.

Ah, why is he so nice to me? He practically spat at Sakura and Sasuke. 

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the edge of the bench, Sakura trying yet again to gain Sasuke's attention. She flirted, and tried so hard but it all amounted to nothing when Sasuke was just acting his normal self.

Hinata sat on the cement floor, draping her legs over and swinging them back and forth. Kiba and Naruto sat near the stairs on only one side, so Gaara quickly slipped in next to her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry for them trying to split us up," she said, throwing loving looks at the boys. "They get so protective sometimes."

Gaara snorted. "Reminds me of your cousin." The longhaired freak with cousin issues. "I guess people really like to protect you."

She nodded. The runners that had just started the race captivated her as well as the others. Only Gaara wasn't paying attention.

How do I get her alone? Hmmm…. I have the perfect plan.

"Hinata you know this place pretty well right?"

Again, she nodded.

"Could you show me where the bathroom is?"

Hinata blinked at him. "Sure." She got up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her outfit. Naruto and Kiba opened their mouths but she beat them to it. "Gaara came to see me so I have to be kind and polite. I think showing him the bathroom is the least I can do, right?"

Sullenly they both said, "Right."

Hopping down the stairs, Gaara followed her around the track and up a cement sidewalk to the sprawling school. The staff here was one of the nicer ones and let them in instead of having them use port a potties. Every time she saw one of those, Hinata mentally gagged already anticipating the nasty smells that would crawl up her nose.

Gaara grabbed her soft hand. She whipped around to face him, confused. He just grinned at her and said, "I don't have to go to the bathroom."

"Then why did you say you did?" she asked, taking her hand from his and rubbing her wrist as if he burned her.

"They were bugging me." Gaara examined the parking lot, trying to locate his mustang. When he found it he said, "Come on, let's go. Don't you want to get out of here and have some fun?"

Unsure, Hinata shifted on her feet, scrunching her face up. "I'll get in trouble though. And Kiba really is the only one that is supposed to drive me home."

Hinata battled with herself. Half of her told her to screw the rules and go with bad boy looking Gaara, while the other half, the more dominant and more kind one told her to follow the rules and stay with her friends which was safer. Gaara might be nice, but she still didn't know much about him so she could be in danger.

"So?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I left my bag…." She said lamely, trying to think of ways to get out of trouble and not coming up with many.

Gaara raised a brow. "Is that all? Your friends will take it," he stated. He held out his hand. "Come on. I won't hurt you."

Hinata felt the warmth in his usually stoic voice betraying him.

Maybe that was why she took his hand and let him lead her to his car.

* * *

Cruising on a bumpy back road in the middle of nowhere, Gaara turned Nickelback down and said, "You look surprised," he said, not taking his eyes off the road. 

Hinata fidgeted in the cloth seats. "You don't seem the type of person to like the…" she started, blushing.

"…the country?" He said, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She slowly nodded, and he chuckled. "I guess I'm just full of surprises," he said, pulling into a gravel driveway lined with many leafy trees.

"I guess you are."

Turning, Gaara shot the car off, steeping out of the car. Hinata attempted to open her door, but he beat her to it. She got out, thanking him, and drank in the beauty that surrounded her.

Gaara had driven her to a meadow, lined with trees and a long brown fence that stretched farther than either could see. In the middle of the tall grass was a single tree, standing taller than the rest. Next to the tree was a small pond where some ducks peaked half-heartedly at the banks searching for food.

"It's so beautiful…" she said, starting forward. Gaara gently set his large hand on top of her shoulder.

"Want to race?" he asked playfully, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Are you serious?" Hinata blurted, then turned red. "I'm sorry, you just don't seem the type to…"

"Like I said, I'm full of surprises. He started forward, jogging. "Are you coming?"

Well, maybe he isn't all that stoic after all. 

Hinata started to jog with him and than slowly picked the pace up. Gaara matched her speed, but she overtook him and hoped the fence, still running. Making it to the tree first, she panted but grinned as Gaara pulled up after her, also grinning.

"I win," she fake gloated, pumping a fist into the air and giggling. He flopped onto the ground, watching the ducks waddle towards them after they got over the shock of their little race. Hinata lovingly reached out and patted one of their heads, letting the creature sniff her hand. She suppressed another giggle, so as not to disturb the small animal.

Gaara leaned on one elbow, watching her. So loving, even to a duck. I can't wait till she trusts me as much as her friends. As if betraying him, his eyes wondered down her body, resting on her behind. Of course, I can't wait till she marries me either. I know she will. That will be one hell of a night, he thought, letting his inner pervert take over. Damn, must not think bad thoughts. 

The birds trapped Hinata and she couldn't seem to choose whom to give the most attention to. She finally lifted a small white duck up, and cradled him to her chest as he nipped at her jacket cautiously telling her to be careful.

"Don't you want to play with them?" she asked him, taking a chance and nuzzling the duck.

An evil plan coming to mind, Gaara nodded. He stretched and stood, walking calmly to her. When he reached her, he gently pried the duck from her grasp and set him on the ground. Then as fast as he could, the red head put one hand under Hinata's thigh and the other around her waist and lifted, bring her up against his hard chest. She squealed and he just smirked, walking closer to the pond. He walked into the shallow water to get closer to the middle of the water. Mustering up more of his strength, he threw her, watching her hit the surface of the water with a loud splash.

Hinata sputtered as she reached the surface, wiping her hair out of her face. Gaara still stood in the water, and Hinata couldn't help getting him back by childishly splashing him. She shrank and tried to tread water, but he dove at her and whirled her around, while she laughed. He had his arms around her shoulders, dragging her around in the water. Laughing so hard she was crying, Hinata splashed him again, not expecting him to do it back.

"Ah, Gaara!" she shrieked, backing away. He grabbed her again, and threw her over his shoulder, bringing her back to the tree where he promptly set her down, and then flopped back down by her side, both of them panting.

Hinata sat, curled into a ball, clutching her side. A large smile was plastered across her face and she turned to Gaara, who sucked in a breath.

She looks so beautiful. My angel…

"You were right, Gaara," she said, closing her eyes, "You are full of surprises."

* * *

Pulling up into a dark parking lot, Gaara told Hinata to follow him. She stuck close to him, not that he was complaining. 

She was still wet, since he had thrown her back in right before they left. He insisted that she come to his house for some dry clothes and maybe a talk if no one else was visiting him.

Gaara found that the door was unlocked and he felt his heart sink somewhere down to his knees. Someone was home. Shushing Hinata, he opened the door and shouted, "Temari? Kankuro?"

"Wats up baby bro?"

Gaara sighed. He had been hoping, no _praying _that it was Temari. She would be less likely to lay into him about bringing a girl home.

Hinata popped her head up so that she could see over Gaara's shoulder. Kankuro was standing in the hallway, the cartoon of milk in his hand, clothed only in a white muscle shirt and black boxers. Blushing furiously, she ducked back down, but he had already seen her.

"Hey, isn't that the Hyuuga chick?" he asked, chugging some milk down and wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. "What is she doing here?"

Gaara let Hinata in, pushing her slightly so she would move. She seemed determined to not look at his brother and he smirked. She was too innocent.

"I brought her to the pond," Gaara said, motioning for Hinata to make herself comfy. She hesitatingly sat on the couch, drawing her knees up to her face. "I'll be right back with some of my sister's clothes."

"Shouldn't you ask her?"

"She won't mind," he said, turning a corner and disappearing.

Kankuro stared at her as if stripping her in his mind. "So, he took you to the pond."

Not sure if it was a question or not, Hinata said, "Yeah."

"He must see something in you," Kankuro said, sliding into another chair with his feet sticking over the armrests. He cradled the milk in one hand, the other stroking his hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious of what he meant.

"He doesn't often go there since…"

"That's enough."

Both Kankuro and Hinata jumped. Gaara was so sneaky sometimes! He had a large white tee and a pair of short black shorts as well as white socks folded over his arm.

"The bathrooms that way," he motioned with his head, handing her the clothing. She thanked him and quietly walked down the hall to change her shoes squeaking from the water from earlier.

Gaara glared at his brother when he heard the door click shut. "Why the fuck where you going to tell her that?" he exclaimed.

Kankuro looked at his lap. "You seem to like her to some degree. She might as well know the history behind that place."

"No. Not yet. She's not ready to hear it."

"Fine, she's your girl, little brother."

Ah, the brotherly love that flouts in the Sabaku house. Psh, yeah _okay. _

Hinata emerged from the bathroom, shutting the brothers up. She came blushing, tugging on the shirt and the shorts. She felt like she was exposing too much of her skin.

Gaara gulped. Man, Temari sure doesn't look like that in those. And they're her clothes! 

"Thank you for the clothes, but I should really go home. Neji will be worried."

Gaara nodded, grabbing his keys.

Hinata gasped. "Oh, I left my clothes in the bathroom." She went to retrieve them, but Gaara held her back.

"I'll wash them and bring them back to you." Another reason for me to see you. Definitely not complaining. He eyed her like he was a hawk and she was the prey.

"Come on, let's go."

"Good bye," she said, bowing to Kankuro.

"Bye yourself."

Gaara whisked her to his car, glad that it was warm out. Otherwise she would be cold without her normal jacket.

They talked lightly on the way to her house, but mostly listened to Linkin Park. Hinata found the music interesting and tapped along to the beat as Gaara pulled in and parked. Again, he insisted that he open her door for her and he even walked her to the door of her house, where the guards winked at the two. She blushed.

"Today was really fun," she said, smiling brightly at him and wiggling her foot on the rose colored stone beneath her. For some reason, she was really nervous.

"I know. We should see each other more often," he said.

She nodded. "Thank you. Good night," she made to go into the door, but he pulled her back. He planted a small kiss on her cheek and grinned.

"See you soon." Gaara loped back to his car, waving behind him as he went. He drove off.

Hinata rubbed her cheek, blushing and then went inside, while the guards joked and snickered behind her.

Both teens were thinking Wow!

* * *

AN: Ah that was cute right? I think so. 

Anyways, I introduced, more of the characters into the story and the Sakura bashing has commenced! Wee, I hate her! She's such a friggin idjit. She's like my ex friend so yeah…

Also, how do you like the way I made Kankuro. He kinda acts like me actually…I sit like that in chairs, and I do have awful manners…ah well.

So, the fluff was in this chapter and more plot is in the next. Wow, that's ironic.

Please review!


	8. Prey

Yeah, I found out what Auto body is like…it gives me a headache. I like the license plates we made though. And taking the door off a car was okay but the teacher was an everlovin prick! Mighty Mighty Shampoo the Shamoo Whale! I hate that prick! Woho!

Thanks to all who reviewed! Everyone please be nice and hit the little button in the corner and drop a review!

Oh yeah, lots of swearing if you hadn't noticed. I think it goes so yeah. Don't hate me.

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Hinata sighed deeply, watching her normally stoic cousin pace around her room, like he had been for the last hour. She clutched a small stuffed dog to her chest and just rolled her eyes when Neji wasn't looking so he wouldn't see her being rude. Upsetting him further was not her goal at the moment.

"So…you want me to believe that you willingly ditched Kiba to go to the country with this guy that you barely even know? And that he didn't do anything to you even though you aren't wearing your own clothes?"

Hinata looked down. She hadn't changed out of Temari's clothes since Neji had ambushed her as soon as he came back in the morning from his friend's house. One of the maids had told him, but Hinata couldn't figure how she had known. She shifted on her bed and nodded. "They're his sister's clothes. And we didn't do anything," she said forcefully, wanting to drive the point in as soon as possible. The less yelling the better.

Neji stopped his circle and narrowed his pale eyes at her. "Well, why didn't you just come straight home afterwards?"

Oh, crap I didn't think of that, Hinata thought, biting her lip. "He was driving and he wanted to surprise me. He was pretty much in control of the destination."

Neji snorted. "He could have raped you Hinata! Not to mention the fact that Kiba called and wouldn't stop ranting and raving about how you ditched him! The baka wouldn't shut up!" Neji slumped into the chair and crossed his arms loosely, trying not to seem worked up. He failed miserably.

Guiltily, Hinata slumped over the toy. She fingered the fuzzy white head; Kiba had given it to her last year at the school's winter carnival. To think that she had ditched one of her best friends for a guy she barely knew brought a frown to her face and a deep hurt in her heart

"I should call and apologize huh?"

Neji nodded. Getting up and crossing the room, he sat on her bed as well, leaning back against the black metal with a sigh. His cousin meant well, but sometimes she was too naïve for her own good. He once tried to drive the point of what most guys think of into her mind but all he had done was make her more confused and him incredibly red from embarrassment at her seemingly innocent questions. He had given up shortly after.

Hinata patted the dog's head and laid it on top of her pillow. "I guess I'll get the phone."

Neji followed her down the hall and then shook his head, going in the opposite way. He loved his cousin but she could be so troublesome sometimes!

Dialing Kiba's number, Hinata sat in the rocking chair, going back and forth once every couple of seconds. Kiba picked up on the second ring and started to immediately shut up, giving her the silent treatment. Hinata couldn't stand it; a silent Kiba was an unhappy Kiba.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, clutching her head in her hands and leaning towards the floor. Her voice came out choked; Kiba was one of her best friends and she could never let him stay mad at her for too long. Otherwise, it would take him longer to forgive her.

Hinata could almost see the pout on her friend's face and the hurt look in his dark eyes. "Why didn't you wait for me? I would have left if you really wanted to," he explained.

Hinata sighed. "I should have at the least informed you that I was leaving," she said, straightening up. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Gaara just wanted to bring me somewhere and you guys didn't exactly give him a chance," she pointed out.

"Fair point," Kiba said grudgingly. "Doesn't mean I like the bastard."

"Kiba!"

"Alright, alright geeze. I forgive you and I won't call him that," he said.

"So you are not mad anymore?"

"No."

"Good," Hinata said, getting out of the chair and walking to the balcony. Inhaling the fresh air, she hung up with Kiba and just stood looking over the view. If there were one good reason to be a Hyuuga it would be the view. It captivated her, making it hard to tear her eyes away and often it inspired her. It didn't require constant pampering or attention and it didn't demand things of you that you couldn't give. She liked that most of all. She could be herself without worrying about if she made someone mad or hurt his or her feelings. It was her piece of heaven wrapped up for her to enjoy.

Something brushed against her ankles. Looking down she spotted some flowers, their petals tickling her sensitive skin. Tenderly picking them up, she read over the note attached to them.

"'Come see me again today. I'll be picking you up at twelve sharp. Be ready! –Gaara'" She read aloud.

Going back inside with the pot in hand, she read the clock and almost died. It was eleven forty. Twenty minutes was all the time she had to get ready!

"Crap," she said, setting the pot down and stripping down to her underclothes. Going over to her closet she selected a pale tee shirt and her jacket paired with dark jeans and her sneakers.

"Why couldn't they at least tell me?" she whined to herself, dragging the brush through her hair at the sink. She left it down, and then brushed her teeth. She had fifteen minutes left until Gaara came and she couldn't help but feel that he would be the punctual type.

Running down the stairs three at a time, Hinata bolted to the door of the kitchen and stuck her head in. The head chef nodded at her flustered face and called out, "I think instant ramen, don't you?" One of the underlings started to prepare it while she watched.

"So where are you going in such a short time?" the chef asked conversationally.

"One of my friends is coming to pick me up," she said, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want her father to know. Some things were not meant to be known about her life outside the house.

"Oh," the man said, winking at her. Out of all the staff, she got along with him the best. When she was a child he had taught her to cook, and had been the listening ear she needed. Back then, she hadn't had Neji and Hanabi had been too young. Her father was out of the question and her mother had already died. He had been there for her and still was. He also knew how to lie quite well, to her father no less. That particular trait was something she wished she had.

"Here you go, Miss Hyuuga," the trainee said, placing the beef flavored ramen in front of her at the small preparing table, and then scurrying back to the other side of the kitchen.

Blowing on it, Hinata listened to the faint chattering of the cooks. Slurping the noodles down she glanced back at the clock and found it to be 11:56. Four more minutes till Gaara came.

Hinata placed the empty bowl into the outstretched hands of another trainee and then darted to the main hall to wait. Sitting down, she played with the ends of her jacket.

I wonder where we are going? And why those flowers weren't given directly to me? She frowned. Half the time, the servants either give it to me directly or they just give it to Neji. He hasn't ever not given it to me. So why now of all times? 

The front bell brought her out of her thoughts. Rising, she patted her head and then slowly padded to the door, where a guard gestured for her to come. Nodding at the man, she slipped by him and was greeted by the sight of Gaara.

The red head wore a red shirt with his hourglass pendent hanging out of the brown jacket he had chosen. His jeans rode low on his hips held up by a black belt and he wore different shoes, black Converse this time. Hinata blushed and couldn't help thinking, he looks good in anything! 

"I see you got the flowers," he said amused as he saw her face turn red. She thought he was handsome, he knew that at the least.

"Yes. Thank you. They're lovely." Hinata bowed, but he quickly and lightly gripped her shoulders, forcing her to come closer and out of the bow.

At her confused face Gaara explained, "You don't need to bow. I am your equal."

"Oh," she said lamely, reddening when she heard one of the guards snicker behind her.

"Come on," he gestured with his head to his Mustang. "So where do you want to go?" he asked, when she finally fell into step with him.

"You want me to choose?"

He nodded.

"Actually…do you mind spending the day here?" she asked boldly.

Gaara rose one of his brows at her. "And what do you want to do here?"

Hinata smiled at him, "Have you ever ridden a real mustang?"

* * *

Hinata laughed, clutching her stomach. It hurt so badly and she was gasping for breath but she couldn't stop. The sight of Gaara having been one-upped by his horse was too much. 

Now, they weren't actually riding mustangs, but they were on a trail hidden in the woods riding pure breed horses, that Hanabi had begged for a year ago. Gaara had been snubbed by his horse and was now rubbing his head where a tree branch had hit him when his horse had ridden under it. The red head had sworn the horse was out to get him.

"I'm glad that you think it's funny," Gaara said evilly, rubbing his sand covered head while sitting on a rock at the edge of a clearing.

Hinata could feel the edge in his voice but couldn't stop. She rolled off the rock and hit the ground, shocking the breath out of her. Gaara stared at her and smirked. "Not so much fun huh?"

Flat on her back Hinata rubbed her tummy. "Ouch. You're a meanie." She stuck her tongue out and laughed some more.

Gaara took the opportunity and moved from the rock to Hinata. With a glint in his eyes, Gaara did something unexpected.

He sat on her.

Trapping her with his arms, he brought his arms up near her face. Hinata's face reddened and she really couldn't breathe. Gaara's breath coasted across her face and it sent shivers down her spine but it wasn't the kind her father gave her; it was pleasant.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to look at him.

"Teasing you a bit," was his answer. He leaned against her and lightly kissed her forehead, leaving her feel warm and loved.

Oh my Kami, Oh my Kami, oh my Kami! What is he doing?! 

Gaara shifted and took her arms in his, planting them on the ground. Grinning, he plopped down next to her and said, "What, did you think I was going to do, actually kiss you?"

Hinata turned to him, a sour look plastered on her face like a wet cat. "No, I did not."

"Ah, your cute when your mad," Gaara teased, finally getting up and offering his hand to her.

Hinata blushed and took it. He lifted her and then they trotted back to their horses and set out on the rest of the trail back home. They didn't talk and instead enjoyed the silence.

When I'm with Naruto I feel I have to break the silence and always talk. But with Gaara…I don't have to. He gets that you don't always have to talk to communicate. I thought I liked Naruto…but is it possible I also like Gaara?

Gaara watched Hinata's face twitch as she thought about him. Feeling dejected, he didn't talk and instead tried to steer his horse the right way. Before this he had never ridden, so he wasn't all that up to date on how to get a horse to move in the way he wanted.

"So…does your family like me?" Gaara asked suddenly, pulling Hinata from her thoughts as he finally got how to get the stubborn mare to move.

"Hmm. Well, Neji doesn't really like guys around me, but I can tell he doesn't mind you," Hinata mused, "And Hanabi and Father don't really care I guess."

"Your father doesn't care that you are out with a boy alone? Most fathers seem to be a tad more protective than that."

Hinata looked straight ahead, between the ears of her mount. "I don't think he would care so long as I don't soil the Hyuuga name." She turned to him slowly. "Father and I have our differences, but sometimes I wonder if he really loves me."

Gaara couldn't help it. "He would have to be the stupidest father in the world if he doesn't care about you."

Hinata weakly smiled at him and nodded, encouraged by his words.

Maybe I can let someone else into this hurting heart of mine. 

* * *

Later on, after Gaara had left stealing another kiss to her forehead, Hinata was summoned to her father. Nervously, she paced outside the door, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip. Her father must know something bad about her, since he almost never summoned her, hating seeing a reminder of his dark past. 

"Come in," his voice rang out, sending chills of horror down her spine. He had been drinking again. A lot of drinking apparently.

Hinata cracked the door open and closed it, bowing. "You summoned me, Father?"

Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi was a man of power. However, he was human and as all humans are, he was flawed. As Hinata looked upon him, she could see the bottle of sake clutched loosely in his hand and she felt a cold lump form in the back of her throat.

"Hinata." He took a swig of his drink, his normally whitish eyes bloodshot. "You have not made me proud yet. You are still making only average grades and you haven't won a single race yet. Do you expect to be made head if you can't even surpass your little sister?"

Hinata's lump grew bigger, restricting the air that she was breathing.

Hiashi stood up, tipsy.

"You owe the family Hinata. You haven't forgotten that year have you?" Hiashi asked, his lip curling.

"No Father," she stuttered.

"Do not stutter in front of me!" he yelled, slamming his fist onto the wood.

"You had better make this family proud, _dear Daughter_," he pronounced mockingly. "If not, we won't hesitate to send you to your mother's family."

"NO!" Hinata yelled, burying her face into her hands and slumping onto the ground, shaking. Tears were threatening to spill but she would not let them fall.

Hiashi coldly looked down at her, almost tipping over. "You are such a failure. I should have let you die but instead this family lost more than just a pathetic excuse for a Hyuuga."

Not caring about his reaction, Hinata shot up and threw the door open running as fast as she could. The tears had fallen and they made a wet trail down her red face as she wiped into the hall. She raced down the stairs and through the doors, not hearing the guards yell out at her. Running was one of two things they couldn't take away from her.

Her life was the other.

* * *

She didn't know what possessed her to run to Gaara's. Running to it would take over an hour, but rage and sadness as well as a metallic hate fueled her on, making her run straight to his apartment. 

Her tears had long since gone, leaving cold patches along her face. She had only her jacket on, so thank god it was warm out. Otherwise she would be freezing.

Standing outside his apartment, she couldn't help but think, oh, what about Neji and Hanabi? They would worry, I'm sure of it. Crap, I'm so stupid sometimes. Gaara would let me use his phone I'm sure of it. She bit her lip. If he's home that is.

Slowly, she headed to his apartment door and before she could stop herself, she knocked loudly, letting the wood hurt her knuckles. Years of defense had toughened the skin up.

Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. It opened, revealing his sister, Temari. She looked down at the Hyuuga with wide eyes, her hand resting on her hip where a Zune was located.

"Aren't you Hinata?" she asked, squinting into the faint light that the lamp gave off.

Throat dry Hinata said, "Yes. Is Gaara home?"

"I'm sorry, he went to see our dad," the older women explained, shutting the music off.

"Oh. Maybe I should go…" Hinata started to turn away, but Temari had already grabbed her bringing her closer to the light to reveal her puffy and raw skin under her eyes.

Sternly, Temari said, "You're coming in," dragging Hinata behind her and into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She sat Hinata down on the couch and pulled a chair up for herself, fury in her eyes.

"Did Gaara do this to you?" she asked.

Horrified, Hinata yelped "NO!"

Taken aback the blonde leaned away, surprised that such a voice could come from the usually silent and polite Hyuuga.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "It wasn't your brother. I…would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Temari knew the feeling of not wanting to tell quite well. Gaara would never talk about what went on when he visited his father so Temari could only guess that Hinata would tell when she was ready. Pushing her would do no good.

Softening her tone, Temari said, "Look, if you want you can stay here for tonight. I'm sure that Gaara wouldn't mind and you can help calm yourself. It would be a world of help."

Hinata hesitated but nodded. The older girl grinned at her; Temari had always wanted a little sister.

Gaara likes her so if she gets to know him and decides she likes him…I would get the benefits! Gaara would be in love and more happy and I would get a little sister! Sometimes, my genius astounds me. (AN: insert finger stroking chin and going "Ah" whenever you want. Sorry couldn't resist!)

"You can stay in Gaara's room for tonight. I don't think he'll be back anytime soon," Temari mused, dragging Hinata to her room to pick clothes out.

"Um…don't you think Gaara might want his bed back?"

Temari threw a pair of shorts and a shirt at her. "Not at all. Go on." She shooed her away.

Well, I certainly never thought of this as how my day would go. 

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter sucks so badly. I don't really like it but whatever. Be glad that I updated. The only reason I did is that my school has a snow day. Who! 

Grawr so more of the plot has come into play and there were some GaaHina bits.

Let's see…yes, I think I might have made Temari a tad OOC but oh well. I like her that way.

Hiashi is a jackass. Yes I know that. Go ahead and point it out to me some more in your reviews! I really don't mind. But yeah, there is more to the plot than is first suggested.

Thanks to all who reviewed! You brighten.

Gaara's part next!


	9. Sunrise

Wooho! I didn't go to school. Yes. Anyway, this time it is Gaara's turn. I'm making it a flashback, since it flows better that way. Don't worry; I didn't make it underlined. Thank you to all who reviewed! Please keep them coming!

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Three in the morning was not a time to mess with Gaara. Especially after a long, awkward and angering conversation with his father, who was the stick up his ass for so long.

Speeding along in his Mustang, Gaara tapped his fingers, trying not to hit the steering wheel in anger. His father had ruined his earlier good mood and replaced it with this sour feeling of madness and fear.

Flashback.

_Gaara walked stiffly, refusing to act like a child and drag his feet along the expensive carpet. He didn't, however, stop the small frown from forming on his face, as the timid maid showed him to his father's study further in the mansion than he would have liked to be._

_Earlier, when Temari had told him that the mayor, nicknamed Kazekage from his followers, had called and requested him, he had laughed bitterly. It had been months since he had been back at his childhood home, the place he loved and despised more than anything. To think, that when things were all going good for him with school and with Hinata, his father had to disrupt his good mood. It was what Kazekage was good at._

"_Here you go, Gaara-sama," the maid said, bowing before him and then scurrying away with a cherry blush on her face. He watched her go away, and then faced the tall wooden doors, with a gold knocker shaped in the head of a tiger, its mouth opened wide in a silent roar that none could hear._

_Stretching a hand out, he grasped the familiar smooth metal in his hands and pulled, the door creaking open enough for him to slip through. Closing it, he gradually padded forward towards the direction of the desk. _

_Being the mayor of Suna and also a rich man from an old prominent family, left the middle-aged man plenty of money to spend. His study alone was decorated with expensive portraits, many of them his ancestors from longer than they could count. Some were by the best painters around, making them worth millions of dollars. They complimented the Persian rugs thrown on the dark wooded floors, as well as the bust of the very man sitting behind the desk on a platform, his face obscured by small glasses perched on the edge of his nose and a gold lamp with its flickering light. The man raised his head leisurely, folding his glasses up and sticking them carelessly on top of his cluttered desk. _

"_You wanted to see me," Gaara said, his tone rugged and not caring as he leaned against a bookcase filled with books that Gaara was sure his father never read. _

"_As polite as ever I see," the man said, sarcastically, smirking as he stood up twirling a glass of champagne in his soft hands. He sipped some, and then daintily wiped his mouth, watching his son watch him. _

_Gaara wrinkled his nose at the liquid. His father had been inhaling it for months, or so Temari had informed him. She had also said that the Spawn was still as violent as ever, taking out all the pent up emotions he had out on poor animals that he hunted in his spare time. Gaara could feel the bile rise in his throat; killing innocent animals just to feel better about something that happened years ago wasn't something Gaara would justify._

_You think he would be over that by now, Gaara thought, skimming over the titles of the books. None seemed the effort to read, at least to him._

_"So you did come to see your dear old dad," his father mocked him, standing straight and proud while all Gaara wanted to do was launch himself at the man that had sent him to more than one hospital during his childhood._

_"Not so much dear, as old," Gaara replied, licking his dry lips. His father was the only one he had ever feared and sometimes the things you fear never truly go away._

_The Spawn growled deep in his throat. "You are still as rude as ever," he said, wetting his finger and then dragging it along the rim of the glass, the effect emitting a loud and ringing noise that burned through Gaara's head. He didn't flinch._

_"Still mourning her aren't you?" Gaara said quietly, his piercing gaze locked on the movements of his father's hands. Clenching his own at his side, Gaara whispered fiercely, "Do you think that this will honor her? That by doing this you will have some sort of pride left as a man, one who doesn't drive drunk and hit some poor loving housewife with a baby in the backseat? It doesn't! It makes you more of a fool than you could ever imagine," he hissed, a searing pain hitting his head._

_The noise stopped. Turning bit by bit, Kaze took a step closer, glaring at his flesh and blood. "How dare you disrespect your mother?! She cared for you little demon! She wanted you and took care of you. How dare you talk about her like that?!"_

_Coldly, Gaara crossed his arms, creating a barrier. "Like what? Like she's dead. So you know, she is dead. Been dead. Will always **be** dead from now till forever. You seem to be the only one who can't let go."_

_His father crashed the glass when he slammed it onto the desk, sending the gold liquor in splashes out across the paperwork. Veins throbbing and clearly visible, Kazekage moved closer, while Gaara glared at him, his temper matching his hair making him reckless._

_"Temari and Kankuro still miss her," he yelled, swiping at the air blindly, as if to swipe the memory from his mind. "I miss her. She was my wife. She was the mother of my children and of you."_

_"Just because I have faced reality doesn't mean I don't miss her and wish I could have really known her."_

_Calming slightly, the older man smiled bitterly. "You should have died instead of her. She was more important, more loved and more valuable. The wrong person died that night."_

_Gaara's insides flinched._

_"I should have killed you," the man mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Then I would be able to be free from these thoughts."_

_He's still crazy, Gaara thought, his heart beating wildly in his chest. If I don't get out of here, I'm as good as dead! _

_"You try to hide it, but you are still afraid of me little demon. Go, run away. You will still be hurt more than ever."_

_Gaara sprinted towards the door, swinging it open but the next thing that the Spawn said beat through the anger and the fear._

_"If you don't do as I say, I know a certain shy little Hyuuga whose own back history would be enough for her own family to kill her with just one word from me."_

_Gaara never felt like killing except at this moment. Turning, he fled, trying to keep his food down._

_Hinata, he thought, running past the bemused butler and his wife out into the cold air of the night, I won't let him kill you or trap you into this hell._

_I have to save you. _

End of Flashback

Gaara would rather die than see Hinata be dead. It would hurt too much. The threat still scared him and since not much scared him, he couldn't help but obsess over it. Not to mention, the part about Hinata's own family wanting to kill her. He knew about her father's drinking problem, the same as his fathers, and the way he looked down on Hinata, but he never though he would seriously want her dead. It seemed that her little sister and the cousin liked her and killing her would be a hitch to his plan in getting one of them to take over the house of Hyuuga after his death.

Pulling in, Gaara switched off the car. Trying not to wake everyone up who lived next to him, he mounted the stairs, jumping like a cat onto each one. The door was unlocked. He needed to talk to his siblings about that.

Covering a yawn, he slouched past the living room, but Temari sitting upright and tense in her chair made him pause on his way to the bathroom for a hot shower.

"Gaara," she said, relieved that he hadn't been hurt. Physically at least.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked, leaning over the back of the couch tiredly.

"I was worried," she admitted, "but also wanted to tell you about your little guest staying in your room."

Gaara's head perked up.

"On no, you tell me about what the spawn said and I'll tell you about your guest."

Glaring at her, Gaara recounted every bit of his encounter with his father. Temari kept a stone face up, but Gaara knew she was worried, both for him and for Hinata. Unstable as he was, he had never threatened the life of an innocent besides Gaara. If he did, Gaara would more than likely be driven insane, the cycle repeating.

"So who is staying in my room?"

Temari smirked. "Why don't you go look? Try to keep it down though."

Gaara wanted to satisfy his curiosity so he carefully and quietly sneaked down the hall, and saw that his room was open. Sticking his head in, he saw a head with dark locks poking out of his bed, only the back visible. But the unique coloring was all Gaara needed to see. Retracting his own head, he went back to the living room.

"Why is Hinata here?" he asked, an edge to his voice. If she denied him this, he didn't know what he would do. The threat was making him worry more than he ever did before.

"I don't know," Temari asked, shaking her head. "She wouldn't tell me. She didn't want to stay when she heard you weren't here, but I made her. She didn't seem like she was too happy though. Neither did her cousin."

"Neji was here too?"

"No. She called him and he made her hand the phone over. Apparently, he had wanted her to stay with another friend, but couldn't really get her to leave at the time it was then. He has such a stuck up way of life. He was yelling at me for making her stay and opening my arms for her! Damn prick."

What could possible drive Hinata out of her home, late at night and bring her here of all places?

"She looks so peaceful doesn't she?" Temari asked, her voice softening slightly. Much as she wanted to push the two together she was sure it would not work.

Gaara eyed her. Something in the way she was acting…

"You know," he stated, watching her blush in front of him.

She snorted. "Yeah, I'm not thick. Easy enough to see," she said.

"I guess you like her than?"

Temari nodded. "I always did want a sister," she mused.

Gaara glared at her and she broke out into laughter, but hushed it when she felt Gaara's hand on her mouth.

"You'll wake her up," he said simply.

Rolling her eyes, she watched him pad to the bathroom, and dig through some dirty laundry. "Hey what are you doing?" she called out.

"Shower."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after a steaming and relaxing shower, Gaara found himself leaning against his doorframe, watching Hinata. Temari had gone to sleep, leaving him alone. It was all right with him. Watching his angel was not something he would ever tire of.

She started to stir. He didn't feel like moving so he merely stood and watched as she blinked her eyes open having some difficulty seeing in the dark. Groaning, she swung her feet out from under the covers, and started walking towards him, finally able to see his figure through the dark.

"Gaara," she said, her voice breathy from sleep. She cleared her throat and said again, "Gaara."

"Nice to see you too, Hinata," he said.

Fully awake, she now saw what he was wearing-or rather, what he wasn't wearing. Dressed only in his red boxers, his chest was completely exposed and the water from his earlier shower dripped down his toned chest. His legs were open for her to look at and she found that she did happen to look at him a tad more closely then just friends should. Blushing, she looked away and didn't catch the smirk on Gaara's face.

"Would you like to talk?" he asked, motioning for her to come with him to the living room.

She nodded. Following him, she seated herself next to him, but refused to meet his gaze.

"Tell me why you are here."

"My dad…" She couldn't say what had happened and instead buried her head into her hands.

Crap, didn't mean to make her do that, he thought. He wrapped one still wet arm around her and hugged her, placing his hand into her hair and musing it up. "If you don't want to talk about it, it can wait. I can be patient when it is called for."

She nodded. Pulling away from him, she smiled.

"Why don't we go to sleep," he suggested, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Okay," she meant to get up, but stopped. "Oh, you must want your bed back!"

"No, really it's okay," he said.

"But it's your bed," she insisted.

"Tell you what," he purred, "Spend the day with me tomorrow and you can count us equal."

Please say yes. I don't only want her around more, but now I must protect her. 

She smiled and blushed, still new to the attention he was lavishing on her. "Of course."

"Good. Now get some sleep. You are in for some fun tomorrow."

* * *

AN: Okay, mostly plot. I'm mean right. Well, it has to be done. The length was also bad but it is short for a reason. I can't give out to much of the plot right? I think this chapter might have gone better, but it's not bad. I guess

Anyway, I realized yet again that Kankuro does not make an appearance. Oh well. I like him, but Temari knows the secret and he doesn't so it fits to make her come out more.

Right, I did not name their father. His nickname is Kaze and such. Weird, but hey I am a weird person.

Next up is Hinata's chapter. Can you guess the title name?


	10. Sunset

Damn, we got a lot of snow coming down. I hope we have another snow day. Anyways, another chapter. And I started another story, a SasuHina. The first pairing I ever liked, but not my favorite. GaaHina is.

I don't own Blue October either. As much as would like to. And "White and Nerdy" is not mine either. Just read the story.

Please review!

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Hinata stirred in her sleep, but lay crumpled under the heavy blanket, sweating her butt off. She threw it off, but stayed curled in a ball, not wanting to move. Someone else had something else in mind though.

"Get up, sleepy princess," Temari called, tugging lightly on her hair. Hinata groaned and burrowed farther away from the invasive hands that wouldn't stop tugging at her hair.

"Gaara come wake her up," Temari yelled out and Hinata could hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Get up," he said roughly, grabbing one of her arms and pulling. She slid out of the bed with a thump, falling onto her butt.

"You guys are mean," she said, rubbing her head, and finally opening her eyes. Temari and Gaara stood over her, smirking. Groaning, Gaara pulled her up and said, "You didn't forget about our little date did you?"

Blushing, Hinata shook her head. How could she forget something as important as this?

"Hm…. I should call Neji though, he might be worried," Hinata said, getting up off the cold floor. "Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Not at all. Just avoid Kankuro out there. He's far from a morning person." Temari winked at Hinata, who shrugged and walked away, off to call her dear cousin.

The phone ringed several times, before a timid maids voice answered. Hinata asked for Neji and the maid immediately gave it to him. He grumbled into the phone, thinking it was Lee, his friend, but when he found it was Hinata, he started in on chastising her.

"I'm fine really," she told him for the tenth time, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Gaara and Temari were watching her for fun as well as tickling the middle child with a feather. Well, Temari was anyways. Not that Gaara didn't smirk when his brother jolted awake, smacking his head with his hand. Hinata giggled.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked sourly.

"Nothing. I'm fine really Neji, I love you, see you when I get home, okay bye!"

Hinata hung the phone up, sighing. Her cousin could act like a brother at the worst times. But it was better than when they had been younger. Hinata refused to think about it.

"That was mature," Gaara, commented, still only in his boxers, his pendent hanging along his chest. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her feel his bare chest against her back. She blushed but he lifted her up off the ground, twirled her and then threw her onto the couch, making her squeal. She giggled up at him and pouted.

"You're mean!" she said, crossing her arms. Temari shook her head and followed her other brother into the kitchen to make breakfast. She might want a little sister, but too much sugar and sweetness was not her thing. She might just get cavities.

Hinata turned to Gaara, wiping her forehead. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked, curling up into a ball like a dark kitten.

Smirking Gaara said, "It's a surprise. I'll tell you when we get there."

Hinata shrugged and then smelled the air. Wrinkling her nose, she asked, "What is that awful smell?"

"Temari tried to cook again. She might be a female but Kankuro is the one that cooks in the house," Gaara explained.

Hinata's face lit up. _Hehe, I can just imagine his older brother in a pink daisy apron with two kids hanging off of him! _She couldn't help but giggle.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, but she didn't want to embarrass the elder Sabaku. She shrugged and quickly asked, "Um, do you mind getting me my clothes? They should be clean by now right?"

"Hn." Gaara got up and grabbed her clothes, while Hinata went to help make breakfast. She let Kankuro make eggs, while she made the toast and some hash browns. When Gaara returned Hinata could read the hungry look in his eyes.

"Looks good doesn't it?" she asked, inhaling the scrumptious smell of the food.

"Hn."

Temari threw her hands up into the air. "Back to the 'hn' thing again! Damn you bastard, you get straight A's show off that vocabulary!"

"Un."

Hinata hid her smile behind her hand when Temari looked her way. For once, Hinata wasn't worried about being faster or stronger. She was at ease and calm, much like she was when she was home alone in her room, or with Kiba and Shino or Neji and Hanabi. These people might be practically strangers but they wormed their ways into her heart, Gaara having been able to pierce the shell of shyness that surrounded Hinata like a perimeter. Feeling grateful, she chowed down on her food and talked to the family.

"So, I heard that you two have a date?" Kankuro asked, sprinkling large amounts of salt onto his eggs while spreading ketchup on his hash browns. "Gaara, don't get the poor girl pregnant. She's too cute to carry a child at this time and age."

"W-what?" Hinata asked, blushing harder. "Gaara would never do that to me!" She poked her fingers together, thinking, _oh crap, I'm doing it again. I can't stop! Stop fingers, stop!_

Gaara kicked him under the table, hard enough to bruise later. Kankuro yelped and hit his knee on the durable wood, cursing his little brother for being such a dam brat. "Should have been nicer," he said, taking a large bite of egg.

"And anyways, Hinata isn't that type of person," Temari said, putting her streaked hair into their custom four pigtails at the back of her head. "Sorry guys, I have work."

"So you aren't going to be around?" Hinata looked almost like a puppy denied a bone.

Temari affectionately patted the younger girl's head. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you will be seeing plenty of me." She hopped over to the entrance of the house and said with a small wink at Gaara, "You might want to buy condoms just in case."

"Fuck you Temari!"

* * *

Hinata, finally dressed and blush free, sat on the couch, hiding a yawn with her hair and hands. She had slept fairly well for being in a new place and hadn't wanted to get out of bed. Gaara's room had also smelled just like him, and she liked the way he smelled. During her sleep she had cuddled closer to the blanket and said his name with a smile, though she didn't remember doing so.

Gaara walked into the room, a wad of cash in his hand being put into a black wallet with a hanging chain, just in case they needed the cash. He tucked it into his back pocket and said, "Let's go."

Hinata pulled on the sleeves of her jacket, glad that the other two had gone off to work. Gaara's siblings were fun but they really liked to make her blush and stammer stupidly whenever they could. Spending time with Gaara alone was a gift that she would enjoy.

Slipping into the passenger seat, Hinata buckled her seatbelt and Gaara turned the car on, let it idled and then sped out of the parking lot, making sure to look first before pulling out. Getting into a car accident was not high on his priority list.

Hinata laid her head against the see through glass. It was cold.

"You might want to get some sleep," he said, turning his cd player on low with the soft music of Blue October soothingly playing in the background. "It's a pretty long ride and we won't stop for awhile. Not much else to do."

"That's okay." She smiled and leaned further back, closing her eyes. "I think I'll just be like this for awhile."

Scrunching his nose up, Gaara rolled his eyes, and Hinata could faintly hear him chuckle. Smiling on the inside, she casually asked, "So, we are going somewhere far away? Will we get back before dark?" Hinata didn't want to miss school, since she needed more practice and she wouldn't be allowed to go to the track if she missed school.

"Hn." Back to speaking in small words. Hinata pouted, but let it go. She would find out sooner or later. For now she might as well get some much needed and sought after sleep…

Two hours later, Hinata slowly awoke, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, and yawned, stretching. Turning, she realized they had stopped moving and Gaara was outside of the car.

Stepping out, Hinata came up behind him, a silly idea from her childhood popping up. Quietly as she could, she snuck up behind the unsuspecting red head and jumped him from behind, latching her arms around his neck and bringing him down onto the ground. She landed on top, his face near the ground.

"So, you like to be on top, huh?" he asked. As soon as she could blink she found herself back down on the ground, with a smirking Gaara straddling her waist.

"So, why did you do that?"

She fought against the hands holding her arms down. "I do it to Neji all the time, and Kiba does it to me."

Gaara's smirk faded away, replaced with a scowl. He got up off her, but not before he set a harsher kiss on her forehead, leaving her burning.

Rubbing the spot, she thought, _did I do something wrong? He seems angrier than before. _

Gaara had stalked away, leaning on a tall tree. Hinata finally took the area in and gasped.

The land was mountainous and jagged, looking rough. Grass was scattered here and there as well as patches of the native flowers. Gaara had chosen a spot near the middle of the mountain they were on at the moment. There was a picnic table off to her right with a basket on the top and the tree even had a red and gold blanket like hammock.

Grinning, Hinata raced over to Gaara, not thinking of how eager she was to please him. "It's so pretty up here!" she said, taking Gaara's hands in her own and pulling him up. He resisted, but gave up when he saw her expression. She pulled him along to the hammock and nestled herself in, almost falling out in the process.

Gaara, realizing what she dragged him to the spot for, slowly and carefully got in as well, trying not to rock the hammock so she wouldn't fall out on her butt. Squeezing in, Gaara grunted, leaving Hinata amused.

Hinata had thought that they could effortlessly fit in with room to spare but she had been proven wrong. She alone took up most of the room, so Gaara had to scrunch up closer to her, so he wouldn't fall out onto the hard dusty earth below.

"Um, maybe only one of us should be in here at a time," Hinata suggested, blushing. Gaara was rather close and she could feel his breath tickling her sensitive neck.

"No this is perfectly fine." To conserve space, or so Hinata thought, Gaara wrapped an arm around her head and brought it right up against his chest while his other arm brought her waist closer, also pressing on him. "Cozy, don't you think?"

Hinata could smell his distinct scent, a mix of wood and rain. Blushing, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, but noiselessly, so Gaara wouldn't hear her. It seemed he didn't.

"No more sleeping," he said roughly, messing her hair up and shifting more to the top of the contraption that kept that stable. She felt his pendant up above her head and raised her head to look up at the red head.

"I love your necklace," she said, licking her dry lips.

"It's one of the only material things that I consider precious to me," he said, unearthing the hourglass out from underneath his jacket and holding it for her to take. She brushed her fingertips along his and she felt a small spark. Ignoring it, she took the pendent into her hands and let the grains of sand fall through. She didn't notice that Gaara was watching her.

"Why? Did someone important give it to you?" Hinata didn't mean to be nosy, but she really wanted to get to know Gaara more. He was complicated, and she could sometimes get most of what he said, but he was still a bit of a mystery to her.

"My dad gave it to me. It was my mother's."

Hinata gulped. His voice had gotten lower and she could feel the low vibrations in his chest when he had spoken the word dad. He didn't seem too fond of this man. Hinata could whole-heartedly agree with him. Maybe they were somewhat alike.

"I see. One of my most favorite things is my mom's martial arts outfit. She would spend hours teaching me and Neji to defend ourselves." Hinata smiled sadly, feeling Gaara's arms tighten around her.

"You miss her."

Hinata nodded. Her mom had been breathtaking, full of life and love. Her past hadn't been too pretty, but she would never dwell on the bad for too long. She would smile and just say that she had been given this path for a reason and she would follow it to the end. When she died, Hinata had thought at first that death was the end of her path. Now, she knew that her mother's path was still going on. As long as people who had known her were still alive, her mother would still have a path to walk on.

"My mom was the only thing that made my dad sane," Hinata whispered. "He loved her more than anything, and when she died he was devastated. More than anything I had wanted to reverse time, make it so that she was still alive, just for his sake. But now, he can't even look at me. Neji says it's because I look like my mother, but that's not true. I think it's cause I fail at everything, and she was perfect at everything. I can't measure up."

Hinata's body shook as she cuddled closer to Gaara. He didn't push her back, like her father had when she had sought comfort from him after learning of her mother and her uncle's death. He didn't yell insults and pull her hair like Neji had. He just held her close and let her shake in his grasp, patting her head softly and soothingly.

"You don't fail at everything and much as we like to think it, our parents aren't always perfect. We all have our faults and our strengths." Gaara put his chin on her head. "I think your fine the way you are and if your dad can't see that then he sure is a bastard."

"My father and I don't get along either," Gaara continued. "He doesn't like me because I was in the car when me and my mother were hit by another car. The driver had been drunk and had hit us head on. My mom died on the scene, but all I got was a faint scar on my forehead." He lifted his hair and showed her the almost heart shaped scar above his left eyebrow. "He wished that I had died, instead of her. When I was younger, and he would beat me, I almost wished I had. But now, I have Temari and Kankuro, some odd friends at school-and you."

Hinata raised her head. It seemed that Gaara could get her past easily and she could get his. No one else had seemed to get this close to her in such a short time. Even Neji and Kiba had had to work to get her to pour her heart out to them. But with Gaara, it was like it was natural and needed.

"Well, I'm glad that you are alive," she said softly, blushing. It was the truth.

He grinned at her. "So am I." Lightly brushing his lips across her forehead, he rolled off the hammock, nearly bringing her with him.

"I didn't bring you here for that," he said, picking the basket off the picnic table. Gaara brought it over to where Hinata sat in the middle of the hammock and placed it down. Propping the thing open, he revealed sandwiches and chips, as well as some soda and water. "I thought we could play a game while we eat."

"What game?" Hinata asked, as Gaara handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She accepted it as well as some salt and vinegar chips and a coke.

"Truth or dare," Gaara said, serving him a turkey sandwich with sour cream and onion chips and some water. He sat back and said, "Truth or dare?"

_This should be interesting…I guess._ "Truth."

Gaara munched on his sandwich. "Hm…what is your favorite band?"

_Odd question. _"Evanescence."

Hinata took a bite of her sandwich and drowned it with a swig of coke. "Uh, truth or dare?"

Gaara's eyes glinted. "Truth."

"Oh, um, what's your favorite color?"

"Red."

_Oh, stupid Hina it is the color he wears all the time! _

Finishing his sandwich, Gaara asked again, "Truth or dare?"

_I think I'll try a dare. _When she said she would take a dare, she didn't really think of what Gaara would make her do.

He thought over it a second and waved a chip in the air. "I dare you to kiss me. Anywhere you want."

Flustered, Hinata said, "What?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her. "I said anywhere. It's not like I'm stealing your first kiss or something."

Relaxing, Hinata nodded. He had said she could kiss him anywhere. _Good, I like Gaara but I don't think I want to give him my first kiss. I still don't totally know him. _

As red as she could be, Hinata leaned over and tenderly kissed Gaara on the cheek, pulling back bit-by-bit. She smiled with a teeny blush on her face and said, "Truth or dare?"

Gaara shook his head for a second. "Dare."

_I guess he's just going to copy what I say. What should I make him do? Hm…_

Hinata snapped her fingers. "I dare you to sing white and nerdy!"

Gaara's eyebrow was now hidden underneath his hair. "Do I have to?"

She nodded.

Gaara snorted. Lovely.

They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy

Hinata started cracking up and fell onto the ground, laughing. Gaara snorted, and tackled her again bringing her to the ground.

For some reason, it felt like it was natural to just be here with him.

* * *

AN: woo! An update.

So yeah, Gaara's mom was killed by a drunk driver. It's all up there in the story.

Temari can't cook eggs. And I found that I can't either. Sad. Oh well, I should hire Kankuro.

Yes, Truth or dare in a chain of mountains. Romantic, no?

I was originally going to use "The Happy Song" but I couldn't find who sings it and I'm lazy so I used White and Nerdy.

Yes, there is lots of swearing. Oh well.

Please review!


	11. Stripes

It's Gaara's turn again. Yeah! Oh yeah, Happy Holidays people. Have fun on your vacations! I know I will enjoy being off from school. When I come back the shop is Automotive! Oh yeah, some things are weird in this chapter…get used to it. And the Sakura bashing is coming into play.

Please read and review! Oh and if you give me a cookie, I wouldn't mind that either.

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Gaara wished that school would end soon. Sure, he was an A student-it wasn't that hard considering they only had academic classes every other week-but that didn't mean he actually liked the classes he had to take. Machine shop was the only thing he could tolerate, but he was stuck in academics this week.

Listening to his Algebra 2 teacher drone on and on was pure torture. Gaara already knew all of what the idiot was talking about so he zoned out, his hands clasped around the hourglass.

Yesterday, with Hinata, he had felt like she was trusting him more and more. She was bursting out of her shyness and was letting him in. That feeling made him almost smile, but he managed to cover it up. She had been kind to him and she made fun of him like old childhood friends. She had even told him more of her past, and he got the feeling that not a lot of kids knew about it, making it all the more special.

"Homework is pages 344-345 problems 1-25, due tomorrow," the teacher said, sitting down at his desk, "don't forget about it."

Stuffing his oversized textbook down deep into his backpack, Gaara put one strap on and then waited by the door till the bell rang. He shuffled along with the crowd of kids, eager to go home. They had only a one more week of school left, and Gaara was madly glad. During the summer, he could spend more time with Hinata, winning the blushing Heiress over with his personality, looks and everything all he had going for him.

Just barely avoiding being crashed into by a pick up truck, Gaara slammed the door of his Mustang shut and started it up, bypassing the flat faced buses that waited for the stragglers. He smirked and was glad that his father had actually been afraid of him for once and not the other way around. Sometimes, his father got in moods where he was all depressed. During those times, when he would see Gaara, he would be afraid of him. Gaara liked him better that way. At least he knew that he wouldn't be the one that got the beating. Not that he took his emotions out on his dad. He always found a good punching bag somewhere in that hell of a mansion.

Seeing Hinata was at the top of his list right now of things to do. Ripping around, he pulled in, parking beneath a towering tree in the shade. Smirking, he walked right past a group of giggling girls who watched him as he walked past. One of them, the one he had met last time with the pink hair, sauntered up to him, making sure to try to look seductive. She put one finger to her lip and walked in front of him, winking.

"Hello again, Handsome," she whispered, leaning closer. Gaara could feel his insides bubbling up to the surface. This chick was plain nasty!

Why is this generation full of whores? Woman whores, man whores, teenage whores. Only makes me feel disgusted. Whatever happened to going steady and all that oldies crap that kids did back in the day? Better than using your body for something. 

Gaara scowled and walked past the girl. "Don't come near me again," he growled, wishing girls would get that he wasn't interested in any of them. Only Hinata.

Sakura's inner self wished to be free and punch the kid over the head but she restrained the urge and ran whimpering back to her friends.

Gaara stalked over to the track field, spotting Hinata immediately. Her grace and hair color made her stand out amongst everyone in the school. She was warming up near the edge of the grass, stretching her long legs out and doing splits that Gaara was sure would kill him had he tried.

Acting like he owned the place, Gaara jumped up onto the concrete floor of the stands, his attention simply on Hinata. He watched her jump back up again as one of the upperclassmen approached, laughing and giving her a high five. The brunette spotted Gaara. Smirking, she placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders, turned her around, and waved at Gaara, whispering in the heiress's ear. She blushed, as she waved at him, smiling as he tilted his head in recognition.

Seeing her makes my day so much better. I can't ever let go of her. Not ever. Gaara clutched at his heart, feeling it beat against him. If she can't love me, I don't know what I will do. 

An hour later, after watching Hinata run a mile and then race against Tenten several times, Gaara was finally able to walk over to his hime. She was sweaty and smiling, joking with Tenten as they wiped towels along their heads.

"Hinata," Gaara said in greeting.

Whirling around, she smiled and said, "Hi Gaara," blushing and not making eye contact. Tenten smirked behind her and moved closer to Gaara.

"Come here, red head, I need to talk to you," she said, gesturing with her finger.

"Why?"

"Just come here, I'm not one of your brainless fan girls," she assured him, smirking. She walked towards the stands and went under them, waiting for him to follow.

"I guess I'll be back, Hinata," Gaara told her.

"Okay," she answered cheerfully.

Moving slowly, Gaara found himself in a mess of old food and other objects. Tenten stood near the middle, her arms crossed against her chest.

"So you like her," she said deadpan.

"And what if I do?" Gaara asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I think she is getting over Naruto and is switching her affections to you," Tenten said, shifting her balance.

Is she for real?

"Why do you think that?" Gaara asked, wanting proof before he acted upon anything. He didn't want to make an idiot of himself in front of the person he loved the most.

"Don't believe me huh?" Tenten just shook her head. "Trust me, she likes you. She blushes around you, she talks about you like she did Naruto, she runs harder when you're around; I'm sure that she likes you."

Gaara's heart thumped louder in his chest. "I won't do anything until I talk to her about it," he said stubbornly.

"Whatever," Tenten rolled her eyes, but she wasn't mad. She smiled at him. "Good luck on winning your girl. She deserves someone nice like you." Walking away, she waved at him from over her shoulder. "Take care, future husband of Hyuuga Hinata!"

What. A. Freak. A nice freak, but still defiantly a freak. 

Gaara slinked back to the field, seeing Tenten wave to her and leave. Stalking over, Gaara placed his hands on her shoulders, and said, "What would you like to do? It's your turn to pick this time."

He felt her shiver beneath his touch. She beamed at him, and said, "I have something in mind. But first, I have to tell Kiba who I'm going with."

Gaara pouted and hugged her harder. "Why?" he asked simply. "He isn't your caretaker."

Hinata just smiled. "Maybe not, but he is my friend. I don't think you would like to be ditched either."

Gaara released her and just nodded. If Hinata ditched him, he would be furious and more than a little upset. So he let her walk towards the parking lot, where she stopped at a Jeep. For a few minutes, she stood there, talking. Finally, she walked back, sending the red head a thumbs up as she ran back to him.

Panting, she stopped in front of him and smiled. "Kiba just said to tell you that if you hurt me, he would kill you and no one would ever know." She wrinkled her nose but laughed, hauling her huge bag over her delicate shoulder.

Reaching out, Gaara took her bag from her. "Here, I'll take care of it for you," he said, walking back towards his car, Hinata racing after him.

Sticking her tongue out, Hinata raced ahead of him, beating him back.

"You only beat me because I had that heavy bag in my arms," Gaara said, stowing her bag in the back seat of his car. Sliding in, he sent a small smirk in her direction.

"Sure, sure," Hinata said airily, also in the car. She started fiddling with her fingers again. "I know where I want to go," she said quietly.

"Where?" Gaara asked.

When she told him, he sighed, and nodded. He was only doing it for her, after all. He didn't have to have fun along the way. Right?

* * *

Gaara hated the mall with a passion. But Hinata, it seemed, didn't.

"It's not that bad," she said, tugging his arm towards another shop. Relenting, he let her pull him in, though the frown on his face was still intact. The feel of her fingers wrapped around his arm was enough of a reason to go, the pleased looks she sent him another.

"You're right; it's worse than bad, it's horrible." They paced a rack stuffed with small, squishy looking frogs. The beady eyes almost seemed to follow him around the room, as Hinata went for the very back of the hippy style store.

Hinata paused. "Are you really unhappy here?" she asked, pausing beside a rack of stuffed pandas.

"I'm just teasing," he said, more to make her happy than anything else. "Look, pandas," he pointed, hoping to distract her. Those hurt filled eyes were enough to make him make a fool of himself.

Brightening up, Hinata carefully wrapped her fingers around the soft silky panda, raising it to her face. "So cute," she breathed out, hugging it to her chest. Smoothing the black fur, she kissed the top of its head. "You should get one Gaara."

"How about you get one for yourself and leave me out of it?" he said, but the sight of her with the panda was too cute to resist. Picking on up for himself, he held it in front of his face and squinted at it. "I guess it isn't too homely. I'll get one for each of us."

Hinata squealed and hugged him, squashing their pandas in between them. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed against her, almost gulping. He could feel her body quite well again. He wanted so desperately to jump her, throw her onto a wall and kiss her, but that would not win her over. Instead, he let her finish her act of happiness and then fished his wallet out of his back pocket.

Going over to he cash register, he placed the two toys on the table and let the cashier ring them up. He handed them the money and took the toys that the person had given him back and gave it to Hinata who beamed at him. Gaara almost felt like blushing like she seemed to be doing at the moment as she cuddled with her sweet panda-chan.

"Thank you Gaara," she whispered, hiding her face in the soft fuzz of the toy.

"No problem," he grunted, the bag hitting his thigh each time he took a step. "Why don't we got something to eat at the food court?"

Hinata paused in mid step. "Oh! I forgot! I was supposed to cook tonight!"

Gaara rolled a shoulder. "Why do you have to cook?"

Hinata waved his question away. "Hanabi and Neji are going to kill me!" she whined, turning pleading eyes to Gaara, her source of transportation.

Sighing, Gaara nodded. "Fine. But you have to let me in and eat with you."

Grinning, Hinata said, "Of course. I can't think of anything better."

Following behind her, Gaara thought, well, I sure can. Sooner or later, I won't have to go to the Hyuuga mansion anymore, cause she will be living with me. 

Hinata tapped her fingers against the window, impatience for once settling on her. She was sure Neji was going to kill her when she got home.

"I'm sure that your family will not get mad at something so stupid," Gaara assured her, as he painstakingly got out of the car, baiting her.

Hinata almost glared at him, but settled for a pout. "You don't know my family very well then," she said, gulping as she made her way to the door. "They get mad at **the** **weirdest** things."

Gaara couldn't keep his smirk back. "Right. Sure."

"Fine, its your head on the line, not mine," she said sweetly, bowing at the guards as she passed the arched doorway. Throwing the door open, she let Gaara in first and the thing he heard didn't sound pleasant at all.

"Where have you been?" two haughty voices demanded.

Fuck. 

* * *

AN: A little short, but non-the less an update.

Yes, Gaara thinks Tenten is a freak. In a good way of course, since he is a freak too.

Tenten seems to think that Hinata has finally given up her crush on Naruto and replaced it with Gaara. Maybe she has, maybe she hasn't.

Ah, and the pandas. Too cute.

Please review and maybe (pweety pwease) give the author a cookie!


	12. Spots

I hope that everyone had a good time during the Holidays. I know that I did. Going back to school in January is going to kill me though. Oh well. I cut my bangs myself too. They look cute! I have also been extremely ADHD so I haven't really been sitting down typing like I thought I would.

Please review! Send a cookie if you please!

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Hinata gulped, hiding behind Gaara, her pale fingers clutching his jacket. She stuck her head out and saw Neji and Hanabi glowering at them, hands on hips and attitudes ready to burst.

Neji was eyeing Gaara with distaste on his stoic face, scowling. Hanabi just had her hands on her stomach, flipping her head arrogantly. "Where have you been?" she asked deafeningly, rubbing her tummy. "We've been waiting for you for like, forever! And what is he doing here?! Is he the reason you're so late?"

Hinata tried for a shaky smile, coming out from behind Gaara, who was outright glaring at the elder Hyuuga. Lovely, they hate each other, Hinata thought, ready to smooth over the animosity between the Sabaku and the her elder cousin.

"Ah, Hanabi, please lower your voice," Hinata said mothering her sister, removing her coat, and pulling her panda out. "I didn't mean to be so late, but we stopped at the mall…" Hinata saw that Hanabi wasn't taking a word in that didn't relate to food and gave up. Shrugging her small shoulders, she motioned for Gaara to follow her. "I'll make some rice balls and ramen. How does that sound?"

Hanabi suddenly came alive, white eyes blazing with hunger. "That would be perfect!" she squealed, trailing like a puppy behind them, chatting animatedly to Gaara, who surprisingly listened. He could see why Konohamaru liked her.

Neji was silently contemplating ways to kill Hinata's guest with as little bloodshed as possible. "Why must you cling to my cousin? Can't you find some other girl to harass?"

Smirking, Gaara winked at Hinata, setting her face on fire as she swung the doors open for them to enter the kitchen. "Nope. Hinata's the only girlfriend I have at the moment."

Hinata whipped her head around, hitting someone with her locks of hair. She held a bowl in one hand and was just putting the ramen in since she knew her way around the kitchen. Her face was redder than red and her jaw was hanging open. "Girlfriend?" she repeated stupidly, feeling like a parrot.

Gaara leisurely straddled a wooden stool while Neji was debating on whether or not he should kick Gaara's punk ass out the door or just plain jump him and fight for all he was worth. Either way could work.

"Neji, he's just kidding," Hinata cut in, slamming a drawer shut with her hip. I hope Neji doesn't do anything drastic.

Hanabi kicked her feet back and watched, forgetting about her hunger in all the excitement. Sighing, she said, "Neji, he isn't big sisters type. He isn't an idiot."

Coloring rapidly, Hinata took a knife out of its place and waved it in her sister's direction. "Hanabi you should be careful with that big mouth of yours." Warning having been received loud and clear, Hanabi shut her mouth really quickly.

Putting the last touches on the food, Hinata couldn't help but think Ahh, Hanabi you are so wrong. He is my type. But I can't choose between Naruto and Gaara. Oh, this is so wrong. I can't like two people at the same time! 

Forcing herself to forget her inner conflicts, Hinata smiled contently and laid the food out for the ravenous Hyuugas and their guest. Hanabi and Neji each took a large portion and Gaara picked a much smaller helping, not really hungry. Hinata sat next to him, also taking a small portion and started eating.

"So, what were you two doing at the mall?" Neji asked suspiciously, glaring at the red head over his steaming bowl of noodles.

Hinata brightened. "We bought pandas!" She clapped her hands like a child and brought the panda out of nowhere. "Isn't it cute?" she asked, patting its head lovingly.

Hanabi and Neji both shot looks of horror over at Gaara, who shrugged and stuffed more food into his mouth. "She wanted it, so I bought it for her. It's that simple," he stated, leaning closer to her.

What's he doing? Hinata blushed as he came closer his face tilted towards her. His pink tongue snaked out and licked up a grain of rice that had been at the corner of her mouth.

"Um, yummy," he said, licking his lips.

Neji's face had darkened and he stood up, clutching the corner of the table so hard his knuckles were white. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" he yelled, lunging forward at Gaara. He grabbed his shirt and started pulling him to the door, but Gaara managed to slip out of his hold and dart over to Hinata.

"Neji, Neji, calm down Neji," Hinata said, trying to placate her normally stoic cousin. He was desperately trying to corner the red head and beat the snot out of him, but his cousin was in the way.

"What jealous that I can touch such a pretty girl and you can't?" Gaara taunted, smirking at the enraged Hyuuga.

Hanabi and Hinata's eyes were darting to the ceiling. "Shut up you idiots," Hanabi hissed, her face white. "Before Father hears."

"Too late," someone hissed. The teens turned towards the door, where Hiashi was clutching a large bottle of some liquid his stance faltering. "Hinata, come see me in an hour."

He walked away, clutching the wall for support.

"Oh no," Hinata whispered.

Hanabi and Neji came closer to her, both enveloping her in a hug. Gaara hung back, not sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Neji whispered, petting her head, trying to calm her down. Just the thought of being with her father frightened her.

"Yeah we didn't mean to get you in trouble, big sis," Hanabi said, clutching Hinata's stomach. It looked like she wasn't going to let go, but Hinata didn't mind.

"You should go," Neji said, letting go his tight hold on Hinata and glaring at Gaara.

Hinata sniffled, wanting to hold back her tears. "I-I'll see you later, Gaara," she said, patting the ten years old soothingly, trying to help her sister even though she was the one that was in trouble.

Gaara didn't know what possessed him to ask but he said quickly, "You promise?"

Hinata blinked at him, her dark lashes drawing him to her wide eyes. Softening her gaze, she said, "I promise."

"Good."

Wiping her tears away, Hinata pulled Hanabi off her and linked her elbow with Gaara, suddenly wanting to be closer. "I'll walk you out the door," she said, smiling at the floor.

I might not be able to see him again, so I want to get this out in the open, Hinata thought, stopping at the arched doorway. Before she lost her courage she kissed Gaara on the check, blushing lightly as she whispered, "I'll see you later."

Gaara nodded, smirking. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "Don't go back on your promise." He kissed the outer part of her ear, sending shivers along her spine and more color to her face. He waved and walked out, strutting along to his car.

Hinata knew she had to face her farther, but for now, just watching Gaara while she leaned against her door, a dorky smile on her face, was all she needed.

* * *

"I'll beat him up for you if you want," Hanabi suggested, leaning on Hinata's shoulder.

"I don't think you'll have to do that," Hinata said, smiling weakly.

Her hour was almost up and she couldn't help but start to freak out. Her sister and her cousin were trying their best to comfort her, but she knew that this time she might get a worse punishment than just being scolded.

Her clock went off, startling both of them as Hanabi jerked her head into Hinata's armpit.

"Ow," Hinata said lately, running her fingers along the spot that would surely bring a bruise.

"Maybe we should go with you," Neji said, following her out the door and towards Hiashi's room. "We were the ones that were making all the noise, not you."

Hinata smiled at him, placing a weak hand on his shoulder. "Nothing you will say will do anything good," she said, walking ahead.

"But Daddy likes us," Hanabi said, not unkindly. "He might listen to us if we explain."

Hinata shook her head. "No. I have made him too mad lately. He won't listen, not even to you." She bit her lip, stopping in front of her father's door.

"Come in," her father boomed. Hinata jumped and grabbed the door, opening it, but not before she shot one last loving glance at her family.

Hiashi kept his room dark, so when he was drunk and hung over the light wouldn't hurt his eyes. He was seated at his desk, twirling another bottle of some drink in his hands, gulping down some of it, while Hinata watched.

"I don't care what you were doing in the kitchen," he said, just as Hinata was opening her mouth to explain. "I don't care anymore."

Hinata gulped. "Why don't you care about me Father?" she asked boldly.

Hiashi started laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach from the force. "How dare you ask me that? You took your own mother's life and my brothers life." His voice was colder than she had ever head it.

"NO! I didn't! It was an accident!" she shouted, crumpling to the floor, her hands clutching her head.

Hiashi watched her, bloodshot eyes uncaring. "I have decided that you are to go to your mothers family," he said calmly. "That way you are out of my hair and unable to corrupt your little sister. She has potential. And this way, you won't have a hold on Neji, who although will never be heir, has still accomplished more than you."

Hinata felt her heart sink. Her mother's family? I don't want to go there, I don't want to go there, I don't want to go there, I REALLY don't want to go there! She thought, crying for real now. She didn't want to be separated from Neji and Hanabi, from Naruto and Kiba and from Gaara. She hadn't even been able to tell Gaara that she really liked him.

Gaara, I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise, she thought, clutching her heart and getting up off the floor, running out of the room and past Neji and Hanabi. I won't be able to see you again. I won't beat Tenten or tell Naruto how I used to feel. I won't see Hanabi grow up and I won't see Neji. Kiba won't ever be able to see me anymore. And Gaara, I will never be able to tell him how I feel. That I love him. He'll never know. 

Hinata slid down the length of her door, still crying. Her mother's family was nice to her, but she knew it was all an act. They wanted something from her and she wouldn't give it to them, so they tip toed around it. Not only that, but they lived on the opposite side of Japan.

I can't do this, she thought, hearing Neji and Hanabi pounding on her door, I honestly don't think I can do this. 

* * *

**AN/ **I know that this sucks. I realize that. It was either this or no updates for a long time. So I choose to put this up.

So yeah, Hinata has finally realized that she likes Gaara and Naruto has faded into the background. Too bad she has to go somewhere far away where she will never see him again…Unless Gaara has something to say about it.

Hinata is not overreacting. Her mother's family is a bunch of scary people…I don't really know yet since I don't have a clear plan on them. Sorry.

Please review and maybe give a cookie?


	13. Anger

Right another update! My news's year resolution is to work more on my writing, which I have been doing. Yeah! I saw the ball drop for the first time ever and I had a burping contest with my friend; I won. I have also been working on oneshots a lot on Deviantart so that has kept my pretty busy as well as my DS Light!

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Gaara paced back and forth in his room, the computer going through a slideshow of pictures that he had taken of Hinata. Some of them where recent, from the time at the mountain. He had gone over to her school after his own had let out for the day and she hadn't been anywhere in sight. Tenten had shrugged at him when she ran swiftly past, so it seemed that she didn't know where Hinata was. The fact that her father had been fuming at her made him even more anxious about her whereabouts. Sighing heavily, he picked the portable black phone up from his desk, and dialed the private number that Hinata had shyly given to him during their truth and dare contest back on the mountain.

Nervously tapping his long fingers impatiently on his pale colored table, someone finally picked up the phone. He hoped that it was the person he had been pining after for so long.

"Hello?" It wasn't Hinata, but it was someone female, most likely a worker that the Hyuuga employed to take care of the kids and the house.

"Hello, is Hinata there?" Gaara asked, sitting in his desk chair and leaning back, dangerously close to falling on his butt.

"I'm sorry, she isn't living here in the Hyuuga mansion anymore," a maid said, her voice clipped and as unfriendly as possible. Gaara was sure that she was smirking at the phone, glad to be the bearer of bad news.

What the fuck is she talking about?

"What do you mean, she isn't there anymore? Where did she go?" Gaara asked, trying to keep his anger in check or else he would probably slaughter the women as soon as he found out whom it was.

"I'm sorry," the maid lied, and he heard her laugh shrilly in the distance. "I can't tell you where she has gone. Have a nice day."

"Wait-"

The maid hung up, slamming the phone down with satisfaction, and Gaara felt his rage take over. He flung the black phone across his large room and watched it slap against the opposite wall, the back falling off and skidding by his feet.

"What the fuck?" Kankuro yelled, bursting into his little brother's room, a small white-blue towel slung along his hips, close to falling off.

Gaara's chest was heaving as he yelled, "They sent her away! That fucking bastard sent Hinata away!"

Kankuro tried to block Gaara's path but his little brother hit his shoulder into his gut, making him fall over in pain. Gaara ran as fast as he could to his Mustang and started it up while Kankuro scurried after him, holding his towel up for his own sake.

"I still don't get what you are saying! Who took Hinata away?" he yelled over the railing of the stairs, not daring to get closer.

Gaara yelled out of his car window, "Her father sent her away, just like the Spawn said. Hiashi hates his own daughter and he sent her away, to some place I have no clue."

Gaara sped away, ignoring the rules of the road and going as fast as he wanted to, almost hitting another car when he sped through a red light at the intersection. His heart was going faster, and if he were anyone else he would be bawling and asking over and over what the hell was going on.

She can't be gone. I didn't win her heart, I didn't tell her about the stalking, and I didn't get to tell her how much I love her. I swear, I will strangle her father if he harmed her!

Gaara pulled in to the driveway and he parked immediately and quickly almost hitting Neji's car in the process, as a set of guards came up to him, glares set on their faces like a stain. One of them, a lean man in his late thirties by the look of him, yelled, "Do you have an invitation?"

Gaara scowled, making him much meaner looking than either of the two men could imagine. "I don't need one," he said, raising himself up so that he towered over the two older men. "I've been coming here for awhile, I'm friends with the family.

The other one, a man with only a few strands of fair hair left, said, "I'm sorry. But if you don't have an invitation, you can't go in."

Gaara was ready to punch either of the men square in the face, and was just starting to move forward, when the front door slammed open and Hanabi burst out, running out in only her pajamas, with no shoes. She grabbed Gaara's legs eagerly, making him wobble. He held onto her messy head to balance himself as she sobbed heavily into his jeans, her whole body shaking as she refused to let him go.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked her gently, rubbing her head awkwardly to help her calm down. She just shook her head, holding onto him tighter as the guards advanced on the odd pair, looking like they had had enough silliness for the day.

"Miss Hyuuga," the first one said, placing a hairy hand on her shoulder, trying to look reassuring as he faked a smile. "Is this teenager someone that you want to see right now, in the house? Or should we kick him out right now." He smirked at Gaara while Hanabi was not looking at him.

Hanabi finally raised her head from Gaara and rubbed her teary eyes, reminding the red head forcibly of Hinata, making him feel a connection to the younger girl. She nodded once shortly and took Gaara's large hand in her own much smaller one, dragging him with her. Gaara couldn't help but let her lead him; She looked so unhappy that he couldn't make himself question her right away and bring up all the pain it seemed that she was feeling at the moment.

"They took her away," she said, holding back a sob as she brought him to the living room, a wide room with so many chairs that Gaara was surprised that anyone could move. She led him through the maze of furniture, set for less formal and much smaller parties.

She motioned for him to sit down and he complied, finding himself in an olive green chair with delicate looking legs that were clawed at the ends. For some reason or another Hanabi jumped into his lap and wrapped her surprisingly strong arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest for warmth.

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised. No one had really held him like that, and since it was coming from a near stranger it felt really weird.

"Neji won't let me touch him at all," she whispered, straddling his lap to find some comfort. "And there's no one else to talk to right now that I can hold onto. I'm sorry. I could move if you want?" Hanabi held back another sob by harshly biting her lip, bringing up blood. She wiped it away with her daisy sleeve.

Gaara shook his head firmly. "No, it's fine, you can stay like that." At that moment, she was just like her beloved older sister, that it was impossible for him to push her away without feeling guilty and repulsed at himself.

"Where did your father send her?" he asked, turning her head gently so that she was facing him.

Hanabi's eyes, the same shade as her sister's, hardened. "They sent her to our mother's family, on the opposite side of Japan."

They sent Hinata all the way on the friggin opposite side of the fucking country! Fuck!

"Father doesn't really like her much," Hanabi whimpered, clutching his dark shirt in her small fists. "Not since Mother and Uncle died trying to protect her or maybe even before that, I'm not sure."

What? What the hell is she talking about? Gaara wondered, letting her get closer to him, since her voice was getting lower as she went. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata is-or was-the heir of our clan, the Hyuuga. Back in the day, Father was not the greatest guy possible and many people wanted to get back at him for the awful things, he said and did," she explained, locking eyes with Gaara, who found he couldn't look away. "The bad people targeted Hinata, thinking she was the key to his downfall. Someone set a bomb on the family car, but it went off sooner than it was supposed to. Hinata was still in her stroller nearby since she was only five, and her maid was with her. She only got a couple of faint scars on her hands and face from the accident. Mom and Uncle lost their lives, since they were in the car when it went off. Father has always blamed Hinata for the loss of their lives, even though it was not her fault at all. I think that Hinata does though, and that is why she let herself be dragged away."

"Holy shit," Gaara said, pushing the girl off of him, but still letting her clutch at his hand for security and warmth. She may have had her father on her side from the start, but he was the reason for this giant mess.

"That's not all," Hanabi said, her fist tightening at her side. "Mother's family are not the best people."

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara feared the answer, but he needed to know for everything he learned could help Hinata.

"Mother's family was also wealthy, bringing in almost as much money as we did back then," Hanabi explained. "However, they make their money illegally. They sell drugs and they are sell out young girls, sending them to the U.S. where they are made into whores for however wishes to pay them for the night." Hanabi shuddered. "I don't know what they will do to Hinata…but we have to help her!" she said fiercely, banging on a nearby coffee table, knocking over an expensive vase and not caring. It shattered on the ground.

"Of course," Gaara said his mind spinning. It seemed he didn't know as much about Hinata as he thought he did. "Where is your cousin now?"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes and Gaara felt her hand slip from his. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I think he can help us get your sister back here, safe and sound. He does know where your mom's family is right?"

For the first time since he had gotten there, Hanabi smiled at him. "Yes he does!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together and avoiding the broken glass, since she was barefoot.

"Good," Gaara said, "If your cousin can provide the transportation I can provide most of the money as well as places that we can stay along the way and back from getting Hinata back."

"We really are going to get her back," Hanabi said in wonder, smiling as she daydreamed of seeing Hinata again.

I won't let go of you, Hinata. I love you too much to let something like this happen to you. And no way is your little sister going to feel the same way we felt in our childhood. Even if I end up getting hurt somewhere along the way, I don't care, as long as you are safe. 

" I'll bring you straight to Neji!"

Leading him through the maze of stairs and such, Gaara found them in front of a dark wooden door, a plain white plate near the middle saying Neji. Hanabi banged on the door with her fist, yelling out plainly, "Neji! Gaara is here! He wants to help us get Hinata back now!"

The door swung open and Hanabi and Gaara jumped back, just barely avoiding being clipped by the fastly swung door.

Neji looked like crap. There were large bags under his eyes, made more prominent by the fact that he was so pale. His normally sleek and shiny straight hair was frizzy and looked like he had torn small chunks of it out near the back of his head. His eyes turned dully to them, and Gaara finally found himself feeling pity for the boy. Neji had done what most people would have done and tried to protect his cousin. This time he hadn't been able to, and it was killing him on the inside as well as the question as to what was happening to Hinata in the hell like place she was sent to.

"You have a plan?" Neji asked, running his fingers through his hair, and yanking subtly on the ends. Gaara nodded. "Then come in and sit down."

Gaara crawled in and noticed immediately how boring it was. His walls were white and he had plain blinds drawn to keep the sunlight out. He had thrown a plain brown carpet over the wood the desk in the corner. There was almost too much empty space and Gaara found he had to either sit on the ground or on Neji's full sized bed. Hanabi had snagged the computer chair. Neji sat on the corner of the bed, and Gaara worked up the energy and sat as far from him as possible. They were working together, but that didn't mean that they liked each other.

"If you know where she is," Gaara said calmly and slowly, making sure that both of them heard, "Then I think I can help you, so long as she is still in the country."

Neji swiveled his eyes toward him, searching for the lie he thought was in the red head's words. He found none, so he nodded, clasping his hands in front of him and bowing his head.

"I can bring in enough money for two or three to go after her."

"I'm going," Hanabi and Neji each said at the same time. Gaara raised a brow but didn't comment.

"I thought so. We will leave soon, after her, so be prepared to miss some school."

"How will you get the money?" Neji asked: tapping his pointer fingers together, while the rest of his fingers stayed entwined.

"My sister and my brother. Temari has a job so there is some money. Also Kankuro and Temari can weasel some money from our father. I also have some money saved up from my own job."

"Good," Neji said, walking and patting Hanabi on the head. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

She nodded. "She is my sister."

"Let's start making plans then."

* * *

**A.N**

Okay, a lot of people wanted Hinata to run to Gaara. Well, I didn't want her to do that. She is supposed to go to her mother's family cause it makes the plot go. Sorry, but that's the way it goes.

Gaara has an anger issue can you tell?

Kankuro came back into the story! I don't know why, but Temari is just so much easier to make the plot go. Weird. Oh well.

Please review and maybe send a cookie?!

Oh yeah, Happy New Year!


	14. Sadness

This has been one of the most difficult chapters to write so far. Not that I spent that much time on it to begin with. Oh well. I really did try to park it and type but it was so hard, so I apologize if it sucks.

Please review!

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Hinata shivered violently, wrapping her arms around her knees in the cold. Resting her head, she laid against the hideously bright pink of the wall and felt some stray salty tears slid from her tightly closed eyes. Only one hour into her stay and she couldn't stand what she saw.

Many girls that her family sold where just her age, some even younger than that. Dressed in skimpy, tightly wrapped clothes and various shades of too bright make up, most of them held a saddeningly eager expression. America was the brightest hope for them, but they didn't know that once they reached 'the land of the free' they would never be gone from the life of selling ones body for money to survive.

Hinata forced her aching muscles to move and she stood, rubbing her shoulders in calming circles. Her grandmother had told her to be at dinner at seven and no later. The cliché cat clock over the head of her bed read seven thirty. She must be late.

Feeling her stomach fall out of her body, Hinata started slowly making her way to the dinning room, dragging her bare feet along the polished wood. It wasn't like when she was with Hanabi and Neji; there would be many non-family members, business partners, so being late was worse now then it would be back home. She felt a tad afraid at what they might do with her. However, she just shrugged and wiped at her puffy eyes. Throwing the door open, she stepped into the brightly lit room, filled to the brim with people.

"Ah, Hinata dear," a sickly sweet voice rang out. Hinata wanted to gag at the very first word out of her grandmother's lipstick painted mouth. "Why don't you sit down next to me and let me introduce you to the rest of the hall, hm?"

Hinata hesitated but made her way to the head of the American style table, and settled into a purple cushioned seat to the left of her aging grandmother. She was old, yes, but her hair still held a tint of purple and her clear blue eyes shone with a new challenge: of getting her granddaughter to trust her and then of breaking the very trust.

Hinata examined the faces surrounding her. There was a middle-aged man next to her, who had slung his fat arm around the back of her chair. He was grinning wickedly at her. She felt like puking when he started to play with her hair, making small circles by twirling the strands in his oversized fingers. She pulled away hastily, and sat up. "I-I don't really feel well," she lied, not looking at her grandmother. "I think I'll pass on dinner."

Running, she didn't bother to hear the words her grandmother threw out at her back angrily, and instead got lost among the sea of winding hallways. The long halls were all the same to her, full of hatred and outright loathing mixed with despair and fading hope.

I can't stay here. I can't stay here. I'm going back home!

Hinata charged around a corner and threw her door open. Her suitcases were still packed. Digging through them, she narrowed her things down to the most important of all of her possessions. Slinging a small pack over her shoulder and slipping her tennis shoes on, she ran out, bypassing a nervous looking servant, who shook her head sadly and kept on her way. Running wise, there was no one here who could surpass her, not even the best of the guards.

Skidding to a halt, her mouth formed an 'o' of surprise, her eyes wide. In front of her, arms crossed, stood her grandmother, a fiery look located in her clear eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked icily.

Hinata nearly bit her tongue in fear. "I don't want to stay here," she said, trying her hardest to keep from bawling in front of this hated women, the women who had made her mother's life a hell zone.

Raising a delicately penciled eyebrow, the old women just snorted. "I don't think so."

Hinata-who had never in her life really felt the need to rebel strongly enough- found herself smirking. "Try to stop me," she said cheekily, running past the stunned grandma and heading out the arched doorway, back pack slapping her back as she ran.

I can't believe that I let them drag me into this, Hinata thought, pumping her arms, bypassing the station of guards located to her right. Still moving, she sized up the black spiked fence in front of her and taking a large leap, clung to one of the posts desperately. Throwing her slight weight up, she overcame the spikes, landing messily on the freshly watered grass.

I did it!

Cars screamed past, and Hinata almost stopped dead away, her fear overcoming her. She hated being alone and now being alone and lost was not the ideal situation for her. In the back of her head, Hinata knew she wanted Gaara to come and save her, being the prince in all of her fairy tale dreams. But the thought was not one that would ever happen.

Loping off to the right, Hinata found that she was being persuaded in fancy black SVU's. She sighed and headed to the right even more, spotting her chance for freedom in the thick woods. Brushing past the prickly pines and the thorns lashing out for her, she managed to invade the territory, erratically moving in puddles, and turning in directions that no one could follow. If they had brought dogs, she wouldn't want to make the chase too easy.

Hinata lifted the other strap on, and snapping a branch to the side, found what she was hoping for. A large stream lay ahead, and by the looks of it, was going the way she wanted. Following it would lead her to the airport that she needed to go to to get back home. Leaping gracefully onto a speckled rock, Hinata balanced herself and started running, going from stepping stone to stepping stone. Her childhood had been spent by waterside, so it was just as natural to her as breathing, if not more.

"Get her!"

Hinata panicked, almost losing her footing. Settling back, she picked the pace up, sure that unless the guards had been born as horses, they wouldn't be able to catch up to her.

If I just follow this stream, I will be able to get home, and home means Hanabi and Neji and Gaara, oh I have to get home! 

Hinata burst out of the woods suddenly, the stream winding away under a small footbridge. A car was parked suspiciously on the edge, a brown head popping out of the passenger window.

"It can't be," Hinata muttered, clutching the area around her chest. Her heart was beating so hard she couldn't breath and when she could it came out in raspy puffs. Just to satisfy her needs she scuffled over to the bridge, hearing the colorful swearing of a male.

"NEJI!" she yelled, galloping to the bridge, where her cousin, clutching a map in his hands, turned, nearly falling in Hinata's wrapping hug.

"Hinata?" His voice cracked, and Hinata smiled happily into his chest. He only did that when he was really surprised.

"Big sis!"

Letting Neji's arms fall from her shoulders when Hanabi rocketed forward, this time Hinata falling on her rear, Hanabi's skinny knees digging into her ribs.

"Hanabi!" Hinata said, hugging her sister as hard as she could.

"What no hug for me?" a voice called out, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Hinata froze in shock, hearing the voice that could only belong to the red head. Ignoring every bit of caution that her brain was sending her, she pushed Hanabi aside gently to see Gaara towering over her, a hint of a smile stretching across his flushed face.

"You came," she croaked out, sitting on her grass stained knees. The moss of the bridge was cold but not altogether unpleasant so she didn't move. Though she doubted that with the shock coursing through her body like it was that she would be able to even inch forward if she had wanted to.

Gaara smirked, banishing his out of character smile. Extending his hand, he easily pulled her up and into a clumsy hug, smashing her into a thoughtless hug. She hesitantly returned it, her face hinting at her embarrassment.

"Thank you all," she said, when she pulled back, his arms falling to rest at his sides again.

"Get her!"

Whipping around, the teens saw the rowdy bunch that had been pursing Hinata, their feral instincts on overdrive. The witnesses didn't seem to even register in their weakened minds.

Leaping over the bar of the bridge, the fastest of the guards tried to grip Hinata's hand, trying to unbalance her to set her in his waiting arms. He didn't foresee a menacing smack to his face, or the impact of falling into the metal bar; knocking what little breath he had left of him out. Gasping, he clutched at his stomach, feeling his upper body being tugged closer to the attacker.

"Don't touch her if you know what's good for you," Gaara growled, throwing the man harshly against the bar again, hearing the dull thwack of metal connecting with skull.

The second man, seeing his comrade being beaten severely, turned tail and raced back into the woods, walkie-talkie out and at the ready, reporting to his mistress. Gaara just flipped him off, obviously non-caring of the report.

Hanabi clutched at her sisters sweat stained shirt, sharp nails scraping insistently. "Will you come back with us?" she asked. She jutted her bottom lip out and bowed her head, fake and real tears mixing and trailing down her flushed face. "I don't know what I would do if you stayed here, Hinata. I couldn't even stand an hour without you. Please say that you will come home with us?"

Calmly, Hinata patted her sister tenderly, toying with the thick strand that hung in her sister's face. "Of course," she said. "Who else would cook for you guys? Certainly not Neji!" She giggled, her sister joining after seeing the slight flush on Neji's cheeks.

"I'm not that bad," he pouted, further making himself more appealing to the Sabaku in terms of teasing. "I only burned food once!"

"Yeah cause we only let you try cooking once!" Hanabi yelled. Sensing the killer intent from her older cousin, she raced around the car, making immature faces through the glass. Neji slapped his forehead, and threw her over his shoulder, figuring she would be less trouble if she were confined.

"We should probably leave…?"

"Oh," Hinata said, smiling sheepishly at him. "I guess you're right."

Gaara held the backdoor open for her and she bowed her head at him. Climbing nimbly in she stretched over the seat and placed her bag in the back, allowing for more foot room. Beside her, Neji was playing Mother Hen and was buckling the furious Hanabi into her seat. Hinata made sure to keep her laughter in check, just in case Hanabi took her anger out in a verbal war.

Gaara settled into the passenger seat, while Neji started the engine and backed up the way he had started. Pulling out, they rode in compatible silence, the sun setting almost cheerfully along the horizon.

Hinata felt Hanabi inch closer. She set her head in Hinata's lap, yawning. She needed all the sleep she could, so Hinata ran her fingers nimbly along the sensitive skin, pulling at the knots that collected at the back of her sister's head. Hanabi's eyes fell shut and she quickly fell into dreamland.

Hinata felt herself losing to the blackness and she followed her sister, dreaming of broken hearts, a crying clown and a forgotten love, a new one outshining the old.


	15. Sharp

Hi! I'm back. Sorry for such a long break. But I didn't feel like typing. (Lame yes. Truth also a yes.) I got into my shop: I got into Programming and Web!!!! I'm so happy! And I even have some friends in there, so it's all-good.

Author's Note on bottom again. Don't kill me!!!!

Please review! (Maybe send me a cookie if I did well…?)

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Gaara could feel Hinata's heavy head leaning on him, her eyes half lidded as she adjusted to the blaring brightness. Patting her tenderly, he lifted her head up from off of his shoulder, and said, "Hey Sleepy Head we're almost home. You might want to wake up or else you might fall out of the car upon stopping."

Hinata shifted closer to him and groaned loudly, burying her cold face into his arm. She clutched the soft fabric of his blue shirt, nuzzling in like a child seeking solace and warmth from someone that care about. Gaara smiled faintly, and pulled her away, ghosting his fingers along her pale face. "We'll be back at your mansion soon, so no worries righ?"

That got her attention. Hinata quickly blinked back salty tears, the harsh sunlight streaming in from the window blinding her. Rubbing vigorously, she asked, "Are we going back home, to Hyuuga mansion, right now? Don't you think Father will throw a fit if he sees me back in the house? I wasn't supposed to come back you know, especially only after a few days or so. The stay was supposed to be permanent." She was serious but a yawn burst forth from her gaping mouth and she couldn't help but giggle girlishly, covering it with her hand to hide her smile afterwards.

From the drivers seat, Neji perked up. "I thought that maybe you could stay with Gaara and his family for the time being." The shocked glances from Hinata and Gaara made him clarify his statement, looking at them from the mirror in the front. "Uncle would be pissed and more than likely violent if we bring you back without so much as a word of warning. Not to mention the fact that the first place that your mom's family would look is back home, where you should be. It's only temporary, until we can either get Hiashi to accept you back into the family or house or…"

"…Or what?" Hinata asked shakily, while Gaara stroked her messy hair soothingly, calming her down. She smiled at him, and he patted her again. She was special to him, more than anyone else ever was, or would be.

Neji rubbed the taut skin along his forehead, irritated at the public display of affection and Gaara. "I don't know. Our rescue attempt was half assed at best. The plan was made at the last minute. It was more a desperate attempt than anything."

"At least we did something," Gaara said defensively. "If we had let her stay there, they might have made her become a whore or something. Don't tell me that that doesn't bother you in the least?"

Neji snorted. The answer was clear to everyone in the car so he didn't bother to say anything more on the matter.

Hinata turned to face Gaara, whose weak heart was beating erratically from her close contact. "Is it alright if I stay with you and your family? I don't want to impose on you again. I mean you did save me from hell and I don't want to seem like I'm a moocher or anything."

Gaara nodded, not daring to speak. She was going to live with him, even if it was just temporary.

"It's all set then." Neji pulled out from a stop sign, the bags under his eyes very visible. He hadn't slept in hours.

Hanabi yawned and rolled over. She cursed loudly when her head banged the compartment that separated the driver's and the passenger's seat. Gaara had wanted to be with Hinata, so he swapped his seat with hers while she slept.

"Everything will be fine now," he whispered to Hinata, wrapping her head with his arms and holding back the urge to smother her with kisses.

"Where is your house again?"

Gaara instructed Neji slowly, and Hinata sat up. Gaara missed the warmth Hinata radiated.

"Finally," Hanabi breathed out, stepping out of the car, and stretching. Several bones cracked, and she sighed with relief, while Gaara withheld a cringe. It reminded him vividly of all the times he had had his own bones broken. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Gaara!"

The teens saw only a blonde flash mixed with blue before said flash glomped Gaara. Sighing, he patted the flash's back, saying, "I'm fine Temari. Really. No need to smother me, or kill me, if you have either of those ideas lodged in the your brain."

Temari's sudden change of mood surprised him, as he felt a sharp stinging pain from where her palm met his face sharply. Blinking stupidly, while Hinata gasped, he lifted his hand to his face, feeling the skin start to swell under his touch.

"Why the hell didn't you wait for me to come home before you left? Leaving Kankuro to give me that message was not a smart thing to do, you idiot," she hissed under her breath. Her teal robe was open, exposing her tank and short shorts, but her eyes were fixed on her little brother.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his cheek, while boyishly squinting his eyes.

Temari's eyes softened. She had played mother to him for far too long. "Ah, god dam, you're too cute to resist sometimes." Gaara let her crush him into another breath stealing hug, while the others snickered in the background, Hanabi not bothering to conceal it. "PMS is your enemy Gaara. If you do something don't do it when I'm due for my period. Always remember that." Temari winked dangerously at him, while she sauntered over to the shaking Hinata, who was blanching at the point blank way she talked.

Bowing low to the ground, Temari grinned, making her seem younger and livelier. "You're one lucky girl, you know that? Gaara wouldn't do that for just anyone so you better appreciate this little stunt he pulled behind my back. Or else something bad will happen," she warned.

Hinata smiled radiantly, and Gaara felt his cheeks flush lightly. "I know. He really makes me feel special. He's become one of my best friends."

Holy shit, my plan is working, Gaara thought, almost shaking in happiness. Clutching the scar on his forehead, he smiled awkwardly and grabbed for Hinata's hand, savoring the softness of her skin-and the expression on her face.

Neji eyed him, but kept his mouth shut. Gaara nodded at him, and the Hyuuga prodigy just shook his head. Gaara could tell he was itching to tear him from his cousin, but the ordeal of getting Hinata back, made him rethink it.

"Come on," he said, dragging her behind him towards the stairs, "I guess you can take my room for now."

Neji and Hanabi waved at her retreating back, both feeling depressed-and lonesome. Hinata was only with them for a short time, and now she was back in the clutches of Gaara, the one person who could truly take her away from them. Shaking his head sadly, Neji squinted at Hanabi. "Come on, we have to get back. I think Uncle must have thrown a major fit by now, if not a downright temper tantrum."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Hanabi opened the door and climbed in, buckling her seat belt.

"Do you think he really loves her?" Hanabi asked, while Neji rubbed his dropping eyes. Hyuuga's can deal with lack of sleep right?

"If not love, than what could it be?" he asked snappishly, jerking the steering wheel to make a sharp turn.

"…"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"You're impossible you know that?"

"I get that a lot. Get used to it."

* * *

Gaara popped a movie into the wide screen tv, placing the buttered and salted popcorn in Hinata's lap. Temari stretched for some and curled up on the chair, sitting sideways.

"I hate previews," Gaara whined, slumping in the couch by Hinata. He fast-forwarded through the previews, his head almost on Hinata's shoulder. She nudged him.

"What?"

"Want some popcorn?" she handed some to him, her fingers shiny and sticky from the butter. She licked it off, and Gaara had to turn away from the sight. He moved closer, leaning on her. She didn't move, so he stayed put.

"Good, I've been dying to watch this," Temari said, throwing a kernel at Gaara's head. He flipped her off. "Don't be mean to your big sister," she warned, glaring at him.

"Shut up the movie is starting," Gaara said, reaching for more popcorn. Eating it, he watched the actors' names scroll across the screen.

Hinata let her free hand rest on his lap, her face turned to face the screen directly. Gaara reached out and grabbed her hand, entwining her fingers with his.

Love works in such weird ways sometimes. I mean I started out stalking her, made friends with her, saved her from her hell of a family pit, and now here we are, cuddling up on a couch while Temari is watching. I love her so much, letting go at this point would hurt too much, but if it helped her I would. I guess this is what love is, Gaara thought, the movie finally playing. The first scene caught his attention, but did not direct him away from his thoughts. Maybe one of these days I should tell her I used to stalk her…on second thought, hell no. 

* * *

"So he has returned back home with her unharmed, I see…"

"Yes that is what the report stated. I don't see why he would care so much about such trash, but then again, he has always been such a disgusting child. Whoever puts him out of his misery, will be my savior that is for certain. I think a major payment would be in hand for that particular person. "

" I see. I feel the same way. Hinata is nothing more than a cheap bit of lovemaking, a mistake I wish would never had happened and would erase if I could. Hanabi, she is worth every bit of the attention I lavish on her. She will make a worthy honorable heir, though Neji would have done quite well. He is smart for his age, a good example for all. However, the heir has to be one of my own, though he feels almost like a son to me. Hanabi is undeniably the only choice for Hinata is entirely out of the question."

"I see what you mean. Though I have two other children, both of them ten times the worth of the youngest. Though all of them have totally rejected my profession and have turned their back on politics all together, choosing to chase after some half assed careers. Shame really. Temari would have made a good-if not awe inspiring lawyer. And Kankuro, though not bright, might have made a good mayor. He always seems to do well with publicity stunts and what not. "

"True. That would have been a sigh to see, those older kids of yours."

"Oh well. So the plan…"

"Will go down tomorrow night. Gaara and Hinata will both be exterminated."

* * *

AN/ yes I took a long time to update. Sorry about that.

I didn't know how long it takes to get from one side of Japan to another. So I said a day. Sorry if that's wrong. I'm not changing it though, cause that's the timeline I have established.

YEAH! So Hinata has sincerely warmed up to Gaara and Temari. Again, not much of Kankuro. Oh well. Sorry to you Kankuro fans.

I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but this story won't be going on for too much longer.

Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about that bonus, Hanabi and Konohamaru chapter. I will get to it eventually.

Please review!


	16. A Sharp Kind of Dull

* * *

Magnetic Attraction: Angel and Demon

Moaning, Hinata shifted to the left slightly, her knee coming into contact with a hard chest. Her eyelashes fluttering, she finally awoke, and come face to face to with a very awake and pleased looking Gaara.

"Meep!" she yelled, her face rapidly changing from white to red. She buried her head in his chest, gripping the soft red material of his shirt in her hands. She wanted to be able to see what was underneath but didn't dare.

"That's a nice way to wake up," Gaara said, chuckling. He pulled her head closer, and sighed. Hinata could hear each loud beat of his heart, and she found herself counting in her head, 1, 2, 3...

"Sorry," Hinata said, her soft voice further muffled by his shirt. She poked her head forward, her face coming dangerously close to Gaara's smirking one. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty."

Hinata detangled herself from Gaara hurriedly, though she had to admit to herself she would have rather stayed in that position longer. Gaara was warm and she could just imagine him wrapping his arms around her and smothering her into a fiery kiss...

_Ah, bad thoughts! No he won't feel that way about me! Stop stop stop!_

Blushing madly by now, she stretched, her silky hair curtaining her blushing face from view. Examining the still room, she found Temari sprawled out, mouth wide open with a trail of droll leaking out. She giggled.

"She tends to sleep like that. I'm used to it," Gaara explained, setting his hand on her shoulder. He rubbed it, and she savored the minimum amount of contact he was granting her. "Come on, do you want a shower or something?"

Hinata nodded gladly. She was all sticky from sweat and she relished in the thought of feeling clean again."I would like that very much," she said, following his every step. She didn't want to lose him again. It hurt the first time and she believed that it would sting more if she were to stray from his side even just once more.

_This is really love. I guess I fell real hard for him._

Gaara, hunched over his bureau, extracted a plain black shirt and jean shorts. He shrugged at her, when she held the shorts up. They would at least come down past her knees. "One of my smaller set of clothes. I never throw anything out."

Hinata tilted her head. "Why not?"

He shrugged again, awkwardly. "I don't know. I just don't."

Hinata bit her lip from asking again. She could tell that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. However, she could be as patience as needed and so she decided that she would wait. This little tidbit of information was not enough to spoil the playful mood between them. "Okay then," she said smiling. "I'll go take my shower now."

He held the door wide for her and she couldn't help noticing how when he talked with her, his shiny aquamarine eyes never strayed from her own pale ones. He was a dedicated listener, at least to her. Another new piece of information for her to note. She entered the hot shower with a bright smile and red cheeks.

* * *

A blue towel slung over her shoulders carelessly, she headed toward the kitchen, rubbing her wet hair as she went. She could just barely hear the rough voice of Temari calling out lowly to Gaara, and she poked her head curiously into the kitchen. 

Her face was met with the barrel of a gun.

Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump.

"Don't move," the gunner said, but it wasn't necessary. Hinata was frozen. Her own body wouldn't obey her instincts to flee to get as far away as she could. Instead, she stood there, her eyes fixed on the gun stuck in the position of shock. The towel fell from her limp hands and landed softly on the floor near her still feet.

Thump thump thump thump. Thump thump thump thump.

"Please don't hurt her!" Temari pleaded, her hands wringing a dirty dish towel anxiously. "Please, just leave us alone."

"Orders say to exterminate Gaara and Hinata. Orders have to be followed."

From the other side of the room, Hinata caught a glimpse of Gaara. His face was white, and she could tell even he was terrified. His hands were shaking and his eyes were wide, just as she imagined hers were. She never thought she would see him scared and that just made her more terrified to the point where she just wanted to throw herself at the gunner and end the anxiousness.

Thump thump thump thump. Thump thump thump thump thump.

A bolt of fear traveled up Hinata's spine and settled thickly on her heart. She was going to die here, without ever accomplishing her goals, ever telling Gaara she loved him, ever kissing his soft lips...

"I'm sorry," she said so softly she could revile a mouse. "I'm sorry, Temari Gaara. I'm so sorry," she rambled, playing for time. The gunner was faced towards her, and as far as she could tell wasn't paying much mind to the others. It was hard to guess with the gunner's face obscured by a pitch black mask, but even so, it was worth the chance. "I'm sorry for mixing you guys up in this," she continued. "I should have stayed all by myself like I used to. I"m just worthless, the lowest of the low."

Clang! The figure fell, solid form crashing into the table and then the floor. A thin trickle of blood escaped from where everyone assumed the mouth was but that couldn't be helped. Hinata sighed loudly, her abnormally high heart rate rushing back to normal. She clutched her heaving chest and fell back into the wall, a goofy smile creeping along her face. She breathily whispered, "We're not dead."

"Nope, we're still alive," Temari said, her blue eyes sparkling. She let out a breath she had been holding for far too long and turned to Gaara, whose fingers were still wrapped tightly along the handle of a cooking pot. His knuckles were pure white and he was still shaking. "Hey are you okay?"

"Fine," he said curtly, his voice rough. He let the pot drop onto the floor with another loud Clang! and finally his body stopped trembling. "We should check to see if he is still alive."

Temari grinned sheepishly. "Yeah I guess you're right." She stepped back just in case, towel in hand to throw if she needed to.

Gaara crouched on the floor, ready for any sudden movement and lifted the mask from the invader's face slowly.

Blankly, he stated, "He's a she."

Temari wiped a cold bead of sweat from her face. "Well that makes me feel loads better," she said sarcastically. "Is she dead or alive or what?"

Gaara felt for a pulse, pushing the woman's blond hair out of the way of her neck. After a few seconds he pulled away and dusted himself off. "She's unconscious. At least for now."

"Maybe we should tie her up...?" Hinata suggested, finally willing herself to come closer. She wanted to just throw herself into Gaara's arms, but she couldn't. His safety as well as hers and Temari's was still in danger.

Temari made a comical face. "I never thought that the shy little Hinata would ever suggest a thing like that," she said, hands on hips and tongue sticking out. Apparently facing death was not enough for the blond to stop being immature.

Gaara left the room, his pant legs brushing along her bare lower legs. "I'll get some rope!" he shouted, and she could hear him rummaging around in his closet.

Temari leaned against the table, pointedly not looking at the gunner. "That scared the living daylights out of me," she whispered, raking her fingers through her hair. "I mean, that's the first time in my life that I was ever that afraid. I don't like it."

Hinata could agree. The gun alone had scared her, but just the thought of losing her life made her almost pee her pants in fright. She scooped down and grabbed the gun. She disdainfully placed it on the kitchen counter.

"But..." Temari came closer and she put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "The gunner said that she only wanted to kill you and Gaara..."

Hinata gasped. In the heat of trying to disable their opponent she had forgotten that Temari had never been in real trouble. The gunner wanted Gaara and herself dead. not Temari.

Gaara come stomping back, rope thrown lazily over his shoulder. He was no longer on edge. "I'll tie her up."

He looped the purple rope over her shoulders and started tying intricate knots until she was completely covered by rope. "There," he said, whipping his hands on his pants. There was sweat all over them. "All done."

Hinata walked over to him shyly. "The gunner only wanted us...?" she said insecurely.

"I know," he said calmly, eyes locked onto hers.

Temari cleared her throat. "I guess we just have to wait until our hostage wakes up before we find out who is after you two. Though I have only two guesses. And the first one doesn't count."

* * *

Gaara was forced to heave the figure on his shoulder. He threw her on top of the couch, not caring for her safety. He was not one to forgive others easily. However, when he saw Hinata's horrified expression, he set a pillow under her head, feeling somewhat lame. This woman had tried to kill them and now he was treating her like a guest. 

The ringing sound of jingling keys caught the threes attentions and they turned back to the door, Gaara standing protectively in front of Hinata and Temari. When they heard a voice call out joyfully, "I'm home!" they all relaxed.

Kankuro strutted in, a box of donuts held firmly in hand. His jaw went down when he saw Gaara and Hinata, but it went even further down when he caught sight of the women bound by ropes and stuffed on their couch awkwardly.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" he shouted, face turning red from confusion.

Gaara, as was his way, calmly stated, "She tried to off me and Hinata. I hit her with a pot. Now, we are waiting to see who's father wanted to kill us. Any questions?"

Kankuro shook his head stupidly and placed the box on the table. "Oh shit," he muttered. "So that's why the Spawn was so happy." His fingers stroked the top of his head, a headache creeping along.

Gaara rose his brow. "So it _was_ the Spawn," he said thoughtfully.

"But why would our dad want Hinata dead as well though?" Temari spoke up. "I mean, he's never even met you before right?" she asked the Hyuuga.

"I guess we still need another piece of the puzzle."

A small groan alerted them to the waking prisoner, who shifted in her binds fiercely before she settled down. "Damn brats," she muttered crossly, head shaking sadly. "Are you going to kill me now?" she asked, ice blue eyes blazing. She was a fighter.

Gaara stepped up, placing his face directly in the assailant's line of view. She couldn't look away. "Who hired you? Why were you sent to kill us?"

She stubbornly shook her head. "I won't tell you."

Hinata came closer, and kneeled in front of the woman. "Can you at least tell us your name? We would really appreciate it."

The woman's breath caught in her throat. No one had ever bothered to ask her name, not even once. She had always been just a shadow in the world, an unwanted presence. That was what had made her choose this path. She could rid the world of other unwanted blights and in the process have a purpose. But this one little girl, who was smiling at her, with no hint of malice, broke all that apart.

"My name..." she paused. "I don't remember it. It's been so long."

Hinata shifted, resting her cool palm on the blonde's's head. "Can we call you Kanna? Just for now?"

The woman nodded, and Hinata extracted her invasive hand. Kanna sounded like a good name. "Why do you care to know my name?" she asked sharply.

"I would like to know the name of a person who holds a grudge against me," Hinata said so softly only Kanna could hear.

Kanna's brows furrowed. "I don't have a grudge against you," she said honestly, also keeping her voice low. The others seemed to sense Hinata's need for secrecy and were as far as they could be. Gaara was off to the side, and Kanna had the insight to realize that he was reading their lips. Good for him. He at least cared about someone in this world. She frowned. One of her bosses had said that he was cold hearted and not needed in the perfect world she was trying to create.

"Then why would you want to kill us?" Hinata questioned, and Kanna could see small tears bubbling up in the corners of her eyes. "Why would you want us dead if we have done nothing to you?"

Kanna cleared her throat. The rope was digging into her skin, and she cursed her failure to watch all of them at once. If she had been able to carry this mission out successfully, she wouldn't be in this mess, and her heart wouldn't be aching so much from this one girl-and her own painful past.

"It was orders..." she trailed off. "From both of your fathers." This she stated loudly, and she could feel the others interest and could hear the older brother and sister start whispering to each other. "They said that you were bad people and unwanted. That it would be a service to kill you both," she rambled. Kanna could feel the familiar tears start to come and closed her eyes tightly, willing them away. "I thought I was doing good," she choked out, despairingly.

Hinata whipped a crystal tear from the corner of her eye, . "That's not doing good. Killing should only be in self defense. And no one is unwanted in this world," she said firmly.

"No one wanted me. No one wants me," Kanna whispered.

Hinata started crying harder. She laid her head on the woman's chest gently. Kanna didn't reject her. "Don't say that," she said, shaking her head against the ropes. "There is someone that wants you to live a happy and wonderful life. Someone that is close to you right now."

Kanna opened her eyes. She was unfamiliar to the feel of another human leaning on her, though surprisingly she found it wasn't unpleasant in the least. It was...warm.

"Who?" her voice cracked.

"Me."

Hinata's voice echoed and the others couldn't' help but turn towards her. She was shaking and her eyes were watering but her voice and eyes were firm and unmoving. "I want you to live. I want you to be happy. I want you to be alive and be my friend, without killing. I want you."

Kanna felt her breath leave her. For so long, she had wanted to hear those words and now they came from a small timid girl, at least ten years younger than her, that she was assigned to assassinate. Her whole body shook and she nearly choked on her own spit as she found herself nodding, her whole body trembling with the effort.

"Would you like to be my friend? Would you like to be wanted and loved, and to be free of killing?"

Kanna nodded fiercely, tears falling rapidly from her pale face. "I would like that," she croaked.

Hinata nodded too, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Good. Then Kanna, can I trust you not to hurt anyone?"

The women shakily said yes. Hinata motioned to Gaara and whispered into his ear. He complied to her wish and carefully untied Kanna, who was shaking so badly he almost had to hold her down to get her lose.

Hinata held her hand out, a warm smile now planted on her face for good. Kanna stood on her feet, trembling because her feet were numb. She almost tripped but Hinata quickly grabbed her arm and lopped it around her shoulder. Kanna leaned on her dependently, her head falling onto Hinata's neck. The younger girl was taller, Kanna noted, closing her eyes.

For the first time in ages, Kanna smiled.

* * *

Hinata leaned against Gaara, smiling so broadly she thought her muscles would hurt later on. Kanna was curled up on the couch, her feet dangling off the edge since she was in the middle, head squished under a pillow. She was softly snoring, her hand clutching the blanket in her sleep. A teddy bear was in her lap. 

"You took a chance in trusting her," Gaara said. They were in the hall, peeping at the woman. Hinata turned around and headed back to his room. She settled herself comfortably on his bed, wrapping her arms around her knees and setting her head on them.

"And you took a chance in trusting me. Thank you."

Gaara smiled faintly and lied next to her on his back, hands clasped on his chest. "You were really nice to her," he said finally. "How could you be like that, when she tried to kill us? Surely you were mad with her or even furious."

Hinata's eyes glowed. "Sure I was mad. But I could see something in her...something like how I looked...before I met you. She just needed someone to care that she was alive, someone to tell her and show her that she was wanted. And because I could see that I was able to push aside my anger and fear of her. I wanted her to trust me and by being nice to her, I gained that trust."

Hinata smiled childishly at him and he felt his heart soar. She finally had enough courage...if she could face a killer she could certainly tell Gaara her feelings...

"Gaara..." she tugged on his shirt, and he looked up at her questioningly. She cleared her throat. "I um, I...I really like you!" she yelled, face ablaze.

Gaara froze, his eyes wide and focused on her form. Hinata was hunched over, hiding her face in shame.

_He's rejecting me...oh my god, he's rejecting me, _she thought, and she could feel the pieces of her heart slowly fall away, becoming puzzle pieces that she couldn't fit together by herself.

Gaara chuckled and Hinata found herself burning with shame even more. _He's laughing at me. I'm so pathetic._

However, when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and his face nuzzled in her neck, she felt her mind go blank. He was rubbing her tummy, his fingers sliding under her shirt and his face planted in her neck. He whispered, "I really like you too. For ages, I have. Don't think I would ever reject you."

Hinata saw his legs trap her own, as he dominated her, stealing her heart, her breath...and the puzzle pieces. "Thank God," she said to herself.

Gaara turned her face around, and Hinata let herself enjoy his silky skin against her own. And with a curve of his pink lips, he stole hers in a kiss.

She had never felt so wanted and loved in a long time.

He pulled back first and she felt dazed. He smirked at her, and she could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. He was the only one that could make her react this way.

Gaara gripped her chin firmly but softly in his hands and she smiled. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked and she shook her head. He grinned awkwardly at her. "Since I first saw you, last year."

Hinata rose her brow. She hadn't remembered seeing him then. "Wha-" she started.

"I was at one of your meets and saw you. I felt a strong need to be around you," he explained, his warm breath fanning her neck. She shivered. "Since then, I kinda stalked you..."

Hinata 'meeped!' but smiled at him shyly. "So, you liked me from the get go huh?"

"Yup."

Hinata grinned and hit his shoulder. "You should have told me! I thought it was one sided!"

Gaara shook his head. He was grinning like a fool at her and he couldn't stop. "Nah. But hey, don't you like this for your happy ending? You're alive, you get the guy, and mostly everything is back to normal."

Hinata tilted her head cutely. "It's not the end Romeo," she teased gently. "There are still many things we have to do."

She shifted and settled her back against his chest comfortably. "But for now, this ending is just fine."

* * *

AN/ THE END! 

Well not really. There will be a sequel to this coming up soon, so be aware of that.

Kanna will also be a central figure in the next story... I hope you guys don't mind? I also hope she's not a Mary Sue...that would really suck.

Yes, I picture Hinata as the type of girl who would get angry at someone but still be able to connect with them. Unlike me.

To help me with all the sad parts near the end I listened to Whispers in The Dark by Skillet.

So, Review please? And please if you like the story, check out the sequel!

Kita-chan out!!


End file.
